Enfrentando la verdad
by Dayah
Summary: La guerra contra Lord Voldemort había comenzado. Ron, como mejor amigo de Harry Potter, estaba viviendo la lucha muy de cerca. Pero en ese entonces, otros pensamientos comenzaron a ocupar su cabeza, pensamientos aún más atemorizantes que la guerra misma.
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO UNO: Cartas no enviadas 

Las cosas habían cambiado y con seguridad no era yo solamente quien lo había notado.

Si debo confesarlo, mi casa siempre fue un caos. Teniendo hermanos como Fred y George, es imposible vivir con tranquilidad. Las explosiones en su habitación se me hicieron tan naturales, que si pasaban toda una tarde sin hacer ruido, me resultaba extraño. Lo mismo le pasaba a mamá, que subía las escaleras con el ceño fruncido y no se iba hasta que los gemelos abrían la puerta y le mostraban en que andaban metidos. El silencio en lo referente a Fred y George podía llegar a resultar aún más peligroso que las explosiones, si entienden lo que quiero decir.

Durante un tiempo que no recuerdo demasiado bien, Bill y Charlie también vivieron con nosotros. En esa época, para alivio de mamá, Bill tenía el cabello corto y no había adoptado todavía la costumbre de usar colmillos como adorno. Sin embargo, Charlie había desarrollado una molesta tendencia a traer animales de la calle y esconderlos en su habitación. Yo tenía terror de entrar allí: nunca sabía si me iba a encontrar con un cerdo o una mantícora. Desde que tengo memoria, Percy solo tuvo un tema de conversación: él mismo. Pronto me di cuenta de que si no quería morirme de aburrimiento, tendría que aprender a ignorarlo, tal como habían hecho mis hermanos mayores. Lo hice, puesto que ahora estoy aquí hablando con ustedes. En cuanto a Ginny, ella seguía a mamá como si fuera su sombra. Recuerdo haberme tomado el papel de hermano mayor muy en serio (me gustaba haber dejado de ser el menor de la familia) así que durante un tiempo, vigilar a Ginny fue una de mis actividades predilectas. Con el tiempo, claro está, me fui aburriendo, y dejé que mamá se encargara de su seguridad mientras yo me entretenía robando los juguetes de Fred y George.

De todas formas, yo prefería ese caos al silencio que últimamente se había apoderado de La Madriguera. Ya no había risas, juegos o peleas. Hasta los gritos de mamá se extrañaban.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada durante aquél desayuno que ahora viene a mi memoria, pero el miedo se reflejaba en cada uno de nuestros rostros con demasiada claridad. Cada uno intentaba disimularlo lo mejor posible y a su manera, pero debo decir que los Weasley nunca fuimos buenos actores.

Un miembro del Ministerio con cara de pocos amigos se había aparecido en nuestra casa apenas una semana luego de terminar las clases con unos folletos eternamente largos que tenían como propósito asegurar nuestra casa y a nuestra familia. A mi no me interesaba leerlos: sabía que de nada servirían si Quien Ustedes Saben se aparecía en la mitad de la cocina. ¿Cómo enfrentarlo¿Eran tan idiotas que se creían que por unos cuantos encantamientos tontos, Quien Tu Sabes llegaría a la puerta, daría media vuelta y decidiría asesinar a alguien más? Siempre escuché decir, a Hagrid algunas veces, a mis padres otras, que si él decidía matarte no había manera de escapar. Nadie lo había hecho, nadie salvo Harry, que yo supiera. El había sido el único en escaparse, pero de todas formas, desde el mismo momento en que Harry regresó, Quien Ustedes Saben intentó matarlo. No se rindió, aunque el intento casi le cuesta la vida.

Me pregunto como será vivir sabiendo que hay alguien que quiere hacer que te conviertas en polvo. Me pregunto que sentirá Harry en estos momentos, encerrado en Privet Drive, esperando... ¿Y Hermione?

Es verdaderamente molesto estar preocupado por ella todo el tiempo, les digo la verdad. Pero últimamente me he visto pensando en ella con mucha frecuencia. Quizás sea porque es muggle, si, debe de ser por eso. Sé que Hermione es la bruja más inteligente que he tenido la suerte y la desgracia de conocer, y supongo que ella de entre todos tendría que saber defenderse, pero aún así este nudo en el estómago no se me ha ido del todo desde el momento en que la vi por última vez, cuando nos despedimos en Kings Cross.

Harry estaba saliendo de la estación acompañado por los muggles. Ojoloco se jactaba del susto que le había dado al tío de Harry, mientras Tonks insistía en que la mujer muggle necesitaba un poco más de color en su cabello.

"Creo que un azul eléctrico le iría bien" opinó Tonks mientras jugaba con un mechón de su propio cabello rosa chicle.

"Y yo creo que ya debemos marcharnos" dijo Lupin, viéndolos salir finalmente de la estación- Conviene que no seamos vistos aquí por mucho tiempo.

"Bueno, Ron, Hermione ¡mucha suerte!" dijo Tonks abrazándonos a ambos- "Nos veremos pronto".

"De acuerdo" dije un tanto avergonzado de que me hubiera abrazado delante de todo el mundo "¿Dónde están mis padres?" pregunté rascándome la cabeza y buscándolos con la mirada cuando ellos se hubieron ido.

"Allí, con los míos" contestó Hermione señalándolos.

No sé porque, pero ver a los señores Granger hizo que se me retorcieran las tripas.

"Ah...sí...bueno, los esperaré por aquí".

Ella asintió y me quedó mirando durante un momento que pareció eterno.

"¿Qué?" pregunté de mal humor.

"Nada, Ronald"-dijo ella "Iré yendo".

"De acuerdo...bueno...adiós".

Me sentía como un idiota. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarme así, como si de repente me hubiesen salido rábanos en vez de orejas? Sentí que la cara me ardía. Odiaba que me pasara eso.

Ella sonrió y se dio media vuelta para irse. Yo suspiré de alivio, por un motivo que no logro aún entender, no me gusta pasar tiempo a solas con ella. Pero entonces, luego de dar un par de pasos, Hermione se dirigió nuevamente hacia mí, con paso rápido, como siempre hacía cuando había tomado una decisión apresurada. Me pregunté si se habría olvidado de algo. Pero no me dio tiempo ni para preguntarlo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, murmuró un "Hasta pronto, Ron" y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus padres enzarzados en una seguramente nada fascinante conversación con los míos.

Me quedé allí parado, con la sensación de que todos me miraban. Entonces, tomé mi baúl y me dispuse a moverlo un poco, a ver si mis padres entendían la indirecta y salíamos de allí en ese mismo momento.

Fred y George se acercaron a los cuchicheos, cosa que no me gustó nada.

"¿Tomaste mucho sol, Ronnie?"

"No" contesté bruscamente".

"¿Por qué tu cara ha adoptado ese tono rojizo tan peculiar, entonces?" preguntó Fred abriendo los ojos y haciéndose el inocente.

"Déjenme en paz" musité de mala manera.

"Quizás tengamos que preguntarle a Hermione que fue lo que hizo para que te vieras tan genial, hermanito, ese color te queda bien".

"Tremendo beso" rió George, despeinándome.

Luego los dos se alejaron, riéndose a carcajadas.

Me dije para mis adentros que no tenía que hacerles caso a un par de idiotas capaces de elegir chaquetas tan horribles. Pero las chicas giraban la cabeza para mirarlos, y eso me molestó aún más.

Me atreví a mirar a Hermione de nuevo. Se mantenía a un lado de su madre, aguardando, al igual que yo, que dejaran de parlotear. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y, temiendo que las orejas comenzaran a echarme humo, miré hacia el lado contrario.

Desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver. Tampoco me ha escrito. Quizás sea mejor así y además no quiero que ella piense que tengo miedo, o algo por el estilo. Bastantes problemas tengo como para preocuparme por ella.

Me paso mucho tiempo en mi habitación. La casa está ahora casi vacía, y al contrario de lo que había pensado, eso también me molesta.

En realidad han comenzado a molestarme muchas cosas. Mamá dice que me quejo por todo, y supongo que tiene razón. Igual, ella no entiende nada de nada.

Fred y George viven encima del negocio, pero se pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo libre aquí. Están ahorrando para confeccionar un pequeño laboratorio detrás del mostrador, dicen que experimentar en la habitación para después esconder todo de mamá ya no es tan divertido. Yo, personalmente, temo por las personas que vivan cerca.

En ese momento, los dos se aparecieron en la habitación. Casi me caigo de la cama, odio que hagan eso. Claro que, por eso lo hacen.

"Ronnie, mamá quiere que bajes"

"¿Para qué?- pregunté bruscamente".

No tenía ganas de ver o hablar con nadie.

"Acaba de llegar Hermione".

Mi cara cambió antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Y mis hermanos, por supuesto, lo notaron.

"Parece que a ella no te molestaría verla ¿verdad?" dijo Fred mientras George se doblaba de la risa a su lado.

"Quizás hubiese estado mejor en su casa" dije "Más...-me sentía ridículo diciéndolo- más a salvo"

Fred y George dejaron de reírse y adoptaron una de las pocas caras serias que les he visto en mi vida.

"No estará a salvo en ninguna parte, Ron" señaló Fred.

"Tan siquiera ahora puedes fisgonear en su correspondencia y quemar las cartas que lleguen de Krum".

Estaban, obviamente, intentando levantarme el ánimo, aunque jamás lo confesarían.

"Ahora bajo."

"Sí, ponte perfume" sugirió George, haciéndome una guiñada.

Y con un chasquido volvieron a desaparecer.

No voy a ponerme perfume- pensé- De todas formas, creo que no tengo. Papá me regaló una colonia hace un tiempo, pero no sé ni dónde está.

Me miré al espejo. Tenía, ciertamente, un aspecto terrible. Ahora que mi madre estaba ocupada con las reuniones en Grimmauld Place, mi cabello caía desordenadamente hacia cualquier parte. Durante el verano me llenaba más de pecas, lo que en otro momento no me habría molestado, pero ahora no pude dejar de preguntarme si alguien más pensaría que tengo _spattergroit._ Había crecido más aquél verano, lo que me daba un aspecto aún más larguirucho, aunque mis hombros se habían ensanchado. Estaba hecho un desastre. La remera roja estaba llena de manchas. Mejor me cambio, parezco un leproso- pensé.

Me acababa de quitar la remera, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Hermione entró con paso decidido y sin golpear, como siempre. Su cara adoptó el mismo color de mi pelo, mientras yo me terminaba de poner la remera azul que acababa de tomar de mi cajón.

"Por Dios, podrías tocar por una vez ¿no te parece?"

"Eh...perdón...yo creí que..."

"Sí, bueno- la interrumpí".

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" dijo por preguntar algo.

"Nada ¿qué te parece que hago?"

"Hace rato que te espero".

"Estaba bajando".

Hermione estaba distinta. No sé si en realidad estaba distinta o yo la notaba distinta. La miré durante un momento.

Su cuerpo había cambiado, y solo notar eso, me hizo sentir estúpido y un pervertido. El cabello castaño le caía hasta media espalda y parecía muy suave. Por un momento me dio el impulso de tocarlo, pero no lo hice, por supuesto. No habría podido volver a mirarla. La nariz que yo tantas veces la había visto levantar en el aire y la boca empecinada eran las mismas de siempre. Los ojos castaños, brillantes, y fijos en mí con extrañeza, se desviaron en cuanto yo levanté los míos.

"Tu habitación está muy desordenada".

"Sí"

"Deberías limpiarla".

"Sí"

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"Si quieres."

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante algunos minutos. Mientras yo recogía la ropa esparcida por todos lados, ella limpiaba mi escritorio, repleto de pergaminos viejos. De repente leía alguno para ver si se trataba de algo de importancia.

"No has hecho los deberes"

"No me he sentido con ánimo"

"Bueno, yo tampoco he terminado todo"

La miré sorprendido. Ella se rió.

"Vamos, Ron, no es tan raro."

"Sí que lo es. Casi siempre terminas todo en la primera semana"

"Bueno, no han sido tiempos fáciles. He estado un poco preocupada" Pareció que evitaba más que nunca mirarme "Digo, Harry confinado en Privet Drive, tú aquí sin dar señales de vida..."

"No he tenido ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera mediante carta. Además no es demasiado seguro, podríamos estar siendo vigilados. Además no me gusta escribir" dije haciéndome el desinteresado.

"Podrías haber enviado alguna de éstas."

Sostenía en sus manos un grueso fajo de pergaminos. Cada uno de ellos era una carta que había comenzado a escribir pensando en enviársela, pero que luego había dejado por ahí.

"Eh...bueno...ya te dije que no era seguro enviar cartas."

¿Por qué diablos habría dejado esas cartas por ahí?- me pregunté con enojo.

"¿Y para qué las escribiste entonces?"

Me di vuelta para enfrentarla, bastante molesto.

"Bueno...porque necesitaba hablar con alguien"

"¿Y me elegiste a mí?"

"Harry tiene cosas en que pensar."

"¿Me las puedo quedar?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Porque son para mí. Me gustaría leerlas."

"Son una pérdida de tiempo."

"Es mi tiempo."

"De acuerdo, haz como quieras."

Ella se dirigió a la puerta.

Dudó un momento, y luego volvió a mirarme.

"Te daré las que yo te escribí más tarde."

Y luego desapareció escaleras abajo.

También me había escrito.

Mientras observaba el montón de sobres esparcidos sobre la cama, una sensación extraña parecía haberse apoderado de mi estómago. Quería leerlas ahora mismo, pero temía que llegaran Fred y George. Si llegaban a verme ahí en la cama, sentado y rodeado de cartas, sería mi muerte. Así que las guardé en mi cajón.

Cuando bajaba hacia la cocina me crucé con Ginny.

Llevaba un vestido veraniego de color rojo con margaritas blancas. Últimamente le había dado por usar esa clase de prendas.

"Eso es muy corto" dije de mal humor.

"No empieces, me llega a la rodilla."

"Muy corto" repetí "Debería llegar a los tobillos. ¿Dónde está...?"

"En mi habitación" me interrumpió ella cruzándose de brazos. "¿Saben? Me parecía que ustedes dos eran un poco idiotas, pero esta es la prueba seguro. Ella, allí encerrada leyendo tus cartas cuando te tiene ahí enfrente, y tú también encerrado pensando seguramente en las cartas y lo que significa que te halla escrito, mientras planeas leerlas de noche para que nadie se entere."

Era justo lo que pensaba hacer, pero no lo admitiría por nada del mundo.

Ginny se rió.

"Intento, de veras que intento, disimular un poco" dijo "pero la verdad, que con ustedes dos en esta casa...es un poco imposible."

Siguió subiendo las escaleras entre risas, mientras yo me rascaba la cabeza en la mitad de un peldaño diciéndome que ni siquiera mi hermanita menor era algo fácil de entender.


	2. Confusos sentimientos

Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo dos! Espero que lo disfruten. Harry llega a la Madriguera, al igual que los resultados de las MHB delos chicos,lo que emociona a Hermione y aterra a Ron.

CAPITULO DOS: Confusos sentimientos.

Harry llegó a la Madriguera a la semana siguiente, lo cual fue un alivio, ya que estar a solas con Hermione me ponía nervioso. Sobre todo porque Fred y George habían adoptado la costumbre de hacerme caras cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Aquella mañana, Hermione y yo habíamos decidido terminar con las tareas. No me negué porque contar con su ayuda no era algo que uno rechazara así como así. La temperatura había ascendido notablemente durante aquellos días. Yo estaba seguro de que me iba a derretir.

"No puedo concentrarme" dije al cabo de un momento "Se me derrite el cerebro."

"Podríamos ir afuera" sugirió ella.

"Esa es una buena idea" dijo mamá mientras revolvía la salsa para la cena.

"¿Afuera¿Nosotros...dos?"

Mamá clavó sus ojos en mí, al igual que Hermione.

"Si, bueno, no hay nadie más aquí salvo la Sra. Weasley, que está cocinando."- dijo con ese aire de sabelotodo tan característico de ella.

"Eh...bueno."

Me sentí como un idiota. No podía entender porque de pronto todo lo que Hermione decía me llegaba con el sentido equivocado.

"Tu traes la mesa, Ron, eres el hombre."

Escuchar decirme eso, que era un "hombre" me llenó de energía.

Las patas de la mesa de hierro estaban un poco oxidadas. Hermione me guió hasta el viejo sauce del jardín y yo la seguí.

"Aquí está bien, hay sombra"

Estaba casi anocheciendo. Coloqué la mesa y luego las sillas y me tiré en la mía mientras volvía a abrir el pergamino.

"¿A que hora llega Harry?"

"A la noche" dije.

"Si, claro, supongo que es más seguro"

"Si, llegó a Grimmauld Place de noche el año anterior"

"¿Crees que esté tan enojado como entonces?"

"No lo sé, no envió a Hedwig con orden de asesinarnos a picotazos, así que..."

Los dos nos reímos.

"¿A quién le escribía Ginny esta mañana?" preguntó ella mientras abría uno de sus libros. "¿A Dean?"

"No me hables del tema ¿quieres?"

"No puedes molestarte, Ron. Tu hermana ya no es una niña."

"Si que lo es, tiene apenas quince años, Dean tiene MI edad, es muy grande para ella."

"Dean es una buena persona."

"No lo suficiente para mi hermana."

"Ron ¿alguna vez en tu vida vas a dejar que ella o yo, si viene al caso, tengamos un novio como cualquier chica normal?"

"Por supuesto que sí, cuando cumplan...veinticinco."

"¡Por Dios! Eres un caso perdido" señaló ella mientras se reía.

"Bueno, en realidad no me importaría que ella saliera con Harry" Hermione me miró "El es mi mejor amigo, no la lastimaría. Como es Harry, hasta le dejaría darle un beso de vez en cuando."

"Genial, bueno, cuando sepas de alguien para mí, házmelo saber"

"¿Para qué¿Para darte un beso?"

"No seas idiota, eso no es lo único que le importa a una chica."

"Víctor Krum no entra en la lista, desde ya te lo digo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque es un redomado imbécil."

"No lo es."

"Sí que lo es, con esa expresión hosca. ¿Te imaginas la joroba que tendrá a los treinta de caminar así de encorvado? No te conviene."

"Vuela muy bien."

"Sí, bueno, eso lo hace cualquiera."

"Y es muy amable."

"Si, bueno, hay un montón de gente amable. Quizás tenga mal olor en los pies, quizás no se bañe, quizás su mamá todavía lo peine o duerma con un osito de peluche."

"¡Ron!"

"¿Qué¿Ya vas a defenderlo de nuevo?"

"No, yo solo..."

"Claro, Vicky Miss Perfección. No sé como tiene a tantas chicas siguiéndolo. Nunca me imaginé que fueras una de ellas. Justo tú."

"No lo soy"

"Por favor, te hablan de él y saltas en tu silla, le escribes cartas eternamente largas y te pones más hermosa que nunca solo porque eres su acompañante".

Me di cuenta del comentario que me había mandando y miré a Hermione asustado. Yo mismo sentía que los ojos se me salían de las órbitas. Ella también debió darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, porque me miró durante un momento y luego abrió la boca para decir algo.

"¡Ron, Hermione, Harry ha llegado!." **(_Je, Harry siempre tan oportuno...!_)**

Aprovechando la oportunidad, salté de mi silla. Y me alejé como alma que lleva el diablo. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de la inoportuna aparición de mi amigo.

El también estaba cambiado.

Harry Potter seguía teniendo la cara enjuta, gafas redondas, rodillas huesudas, una mata incontrolable de cabello negro azabache y ojos de un verde brillante. Pero había tres diferencias que saltaban a la vista: estaba más alto, más delgado, y sus ojos parecían haber perdido la luz.

Me dije que no era de extrañar. Observé a Hermione de pie a mi lado, la expresión preocupada de su rostro al mirar a Harry.

Ella, como yo, sabía que la herida por haber perdido a Sirius seguía latente. Se reflejaba en todo lo que él era tan claramente que lastimaba. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, preocupado al igual que Hermione. Mi amigo parecía a punto de quebrarse, pero sin embargo, una fuerza sorprendente parecía emanar de él.

Mi madre lo estaba abrazando con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry sonreía. Pero no era la sonrisa de antes: era una sonrisa triste.

"Querido, he estado tan preocupada, tan preocupada...Allá solo, con esos muggles intolerantes..."

"Estoy bien, Sra.Weasley" dijo él apenas ella lo soltó.

Mamá lo miró a los ojos durante un momento.

"No, no lo estás. Pero ya pasará, dale tiempo, querido."

Ojoloco, Tonks, Lupin, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones y Kingsley se mantenían un poco alejados.

Tonks, con su cabello de un color naranja que lastimaba los ojos, se acercó a mí y a Hermione con paso decidido. Nos dio un abrazo y susurró:

"Los necesita más que nunca."

Hermione y yo nos miramos.

Sabíamos que tenía razón.

Harry, Hermione y yo gastábamos nuestro tiempo entre las interminables tareas y conversaciones poco interesantes.

Sin embargo, unos pocos días después de que Harry hubiese llegado a La Madriguera, ocurrió algo lo suficientemente relevante de contar.

Una mañana, mientras desayunábamos, una lechuza entró volando por la ventana y dejó caer un par de cartas sobre la mesa. Me molesté cuando la mía cayó sobre mi cabeza.

Hermione dio un grito ahogado.

"¿Qué?" pregunté asustado.

Pero fue Harry quien me contestó.

"MHB"

"¿Ya?" dije con un hilo de voz.

No quería que mamá se enterara, abrir el sobre con ella expectante a mi lado no sería agradable.

Hermione pareció no escucharme. Leía su carta con una concentración exasperante y con los ojos brillantes. Harry abrió la suya también, aunque no tan confiado como ella, así que seguí su ejemplo.

Con una mirada que intentaba ser modesta, Hermione guardó su carta.

"¿Y¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Harry.

Como yo estaba buscando cualquier excusa para no abrir la carta en ese momento, la miré.

"Bien" dijo ella poniendo mermelada sobre su tostada.

"Eso ya lo sabemos" murmuré de mal humor "Nuestra duda es si te sacaste en absolutamente todo Extraordinario."

Ella se puso colorada.

"Bueno..."

Exasperado, le quité el sobre de la mano. Luego se lo pasé a Harry.

"Es frustrante tenerte como mejor amiga algunas veces" dije.

Ella me hizo una mueca.

"¿Y a ustedes como les fue?"- preguntó.

Observó la carta cerrada en mis manos y arqueó las cejas.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo..." dije.

La carta estaba escrita con una letra verde esmeralda llena de arabescos.

_Estimado señor Weasley,_

_Es un placer informarle que los resultados de sus exámenes para la obtención de Matrículas de Honor en Brujería han sido finalmente confirmados. Sus calificaciones se adjuntan a continuación:_

_Historia de la Magia: Aceptable_

_Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario_

_Encantamientos: Supera las expectativas_

_Pociones: Extraordinario_

_Transformaciones: Extraordinario_

_Adivinación: Insuficiente_

_Astronomía: Supera las expectativas_

_Herbología: Aceptable_

_Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas: Supera las expectativas_

"¡Ron, eso está muy bien!" exclamó Hermione, que se había parado al lado mío para observar también mi carta "Sólo perdiste Adivinación, y bueno, todo el mundo sabe que esa materia no sirve para nada."

"Gra-gracias" murmuré confundido. No podía creer que me hubiese sacado tan buenas notas.

Harry también obtuvo buenos resultados. Perdió Adivinación, por supuesto, e Historia de la Magia, pero sus buenas notas en Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones y Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras significaban que podría ser Auror si se centraba en sus EXTASIS.

En el momento en que guardaba mi carta, Fred y George se aparecieron en la cocina. Llevaban túnicas muy llamativas. Eran azules, pero tenían bordada por todas partes en la tela la frase "Sortilegios Weasley" que cambiaba de color a una velocidad que mareaba.

"¿Qué les parecen nuestros uniformes?" preguntó Fred.

"¿Eso es un uniforme?" inquirió a su vez Hermione mirándolos como si fuera una broma.

"Por supuesto" dijo George, haciéndose el ofendido "Geniales ¿verdad?"

"Los diseñamos nosotros" agregó Fred.

"Bueno, supongo que están bien" dije "Uniformes y publicidad todo en uno"

"¿Son los resultados de las MHB?" preguntó Fred arrancándome la carta de la mano.

Los dos se pusieron a leerla, luego, al mismo tiempo, se miraron entre ellos y dirigieron su mirada hacia mí.

"¿Tres extraordinario?" inquirió Fred "¿Es Percy que se ha apoderado de tu cuerpo?"

Le arranqué la carta de la mano.

"Deberían felicitarlo" dijo Hermione enojada.

"Déjalos, Hermione" dije.

"No"contradijo ella con fiereza"Que Ron sea un poco perezoso haciendo sus tareas, no significa que no tenga cerebro ¿saben?"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que no lo usa muy a menudo" comentó George "Uno se olvida."

Me estaba poniendo colorado de la rabia. Ante la mirada de Hermione, George dijo:

"Pero está muy bien, Ronnie. Felicitaciones."

"Sí" acordó Fred "Solo no te vuelvas como Percy."

"Eso nunca."

Los gemelos volvieron a desaparecer.

"¿Y que ha pasado con Percy?" preguntó Harry de pronto, como siel comentario de Fred hubiese traído a Percy a su memoria.

"No hemos tenido noticias. Se mordería la lengua antes de aceptar que estaba equivocado. De todas formas, esto está mucho más tranquilo desde que decidió ya no ser un Weasley. Papá no quiere oír hablar del tema, así que mamá no lo menciona. Pero hace unos días fue el cumpleaños de Percy, y de noche descubrí a mamá horneándole una torta. Me hizo jurar que no diría nada, se la debe de haber enviado."

Ginny entró a la cocina y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

"Buenos días" dijo mientras tomaba una tostada "¿Hay correo?"

"Tus cartas están por ahí" señaló Ron.

Ella se levantó y las recogió, luego volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar de antes.

"Es de Luna" dijo al terminar de leer la primera "Está de vacaciones con su padre. Te manda saludos, Ron" Ginny arqueó las cejas "Como siete veces."

Hermione untó mermelada con tanta energía que voló por todos lados.

"Eh...bueno" dije yo, sin entender nada.

"Buena admiradora te echaste, Ron" rió Harry.

"Es un poco extraña, pero una persona excelente" afirmó Ginny, mirando fijamente a Harry "Y es muy valiente, además."

"Sí, yo no digo que no sea así, pero está totalmente chiflada."

"Déjala en paz" ordenó Ginny fulminando a Harry con la mirada mientras yo me reía "A ti no te gustaba cuando el año pasado te decían que estabas chiflado."

La sonrisa del rostro de Harry se borró de golpe.

"Eso no..."

"Es la misma situación, te juzgaban sin conocerte"- interrumpió ella simplemente- "Solamente por lo que creías, por lo que afirmabas que era la verdad. Si ella cree en cosas extraordinarias ¿qué mal hace? Ese no es motivo para tenerla como objeto de tus infantiles bromas."

A continuación se levantó y subió las escaleras con la cabeza en alto.

"Las mujeres están todas dementes" murmuré.

Lo único que me gané fue una mirada de reproche por parte de Hermione.

Era difícil saber quien de los dos estaba más enojado, si Harry o Ginny. Conociéndolo como lo conozco, sabía que lo que más le molestaba era que ella tuviera razón. Por unos cuantos días se evitaron, aunque seguían echándose miradas furibundas cuando coincidían en alguna de las comidas.

Hermione se pasaba enfrascada en sus tareas, y Harry y yo en el Quidditch. Nos costó convencer a mamá de que nos dejara ir solos al campito donde siempre practicábamos, pero al final, luego de muchos ruegos, accedió, siempre y cuando no fuéramos de noche.

El miércoles me había levantado de un humor bastante agradable...hasta que vi a Hermione leyendo una carta.

No tuve ni que preguntar quien se la había enviado. Quedó muy en claro por la forma en que la escondió en cuanto me senté, que se trataba de Víktor Krum.

Mamá, papá y Bill se habían marchado a una reunión de urgencia a Grimmauld Place y no habían querido que los acompañáramos. Eso puso de mal humor a Harry, que miraba su avena con ganas de tirársela a alguien por la cabeza.

"¿Otra vez ese tipo?" pregunté bruscamente.

"Ron, por favor..."

"¿Qué tanto tienen que contarse ustedes dos?"

"Eso no te incumbe"- dijo ella ya bastante airada.

"¿Cómo que no?"

"No, Ron, no. ¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes?"

"No entiendo como sigues en contacto con ese tipo. Podría ser un mortífago a estas alturas."

"Que estupidez."

"Karkarov fue un mortífago."

"¿Y eso qué?"

"Que seguramente le enseñó a Krum todo lo que necesitaría para formar parte de la banda de patoteros de Quien Tu Sabes."

Ella pareció ofendidísima.

"Víktor cree en Dumbledore" dijo levantándose "Y en Harry. Y no hablaré más del tema contigo."

Y desapareció escaleras arriba.

"¿Qué?" dije molesto al ver que Harry y Ginny me miraban.

"¿No te parece que ya se pasaron de obvios? Esta historia ya está aburriendo..."

"¿Qué¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

"Hombres" murmuró Ginny "¿Cuando te vas a dar cuenta de que estás desesperadamente celoso de Krum¿Eres tan lento que todo el mundo lo sospecha y tú eres el único no enterado de que ella te gusta?"

Mi cara adoptó una expresión de completo horror.

"Ella...ella y yo...yo...ella no me gusta, Ginny, tú no sabes nada"

Ginny suspiró.

"Harry, díselo tú a ver si te escucha."

Miré a Harry con incredulidad.

"Tú...tú Harry no puedes creer esa estupidez."

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"No me vas a decir que no es bastante raro."

"¿El qué?"

"Que te pases todo el tiempo preocupado por lo que hace o deja de hacer. Esta bien que la cuides como amigo, pero lo tuyo ya es demasiado. Si por ti fuera la guardarías en una caja y te tragarías la llave".

Estaba tan sorprendido de que Harry opinara igual que Ginny, que creí haber escuchado mal.

"Por favor, Hermione es todo lo opuesto a mí."- farfullé.

"¿Y eso qué?" preguntó Ginny.

"Dos personas tan diferentes jamás podrían..."

"Bueno, aceptémoslo: ella es ordenada, seria y razonable. Tú- Ginny me miró, evaluándome- un desastre en muchos sentidos."

Harry se rió.

"De todas formas no deja de ser verdad que entre ustedes ocurre algo."

"No es cierto" dije.

"Por favor, a estas alturas hasta Snape se dio cuenta" murmuró Ginny "Todo Hogwarts habla de ustedes dos."

"¿QUÉ, QUÉ?" grité espantado y soltando la tostada que tenía en la mano que cayó al piso del lado de la mermelada.

"Ron, la escena del Baile de Navidad fue suficiente para que no quedara nadie sobre la tierra con dudas. Además Padma Patil contó a todas las chicas de Ravenclaw que de haber sabido que tu único interés de la noche iba a ser Hermione, hubiese ido sola."

"¡Eso no es verdad!" dije furioso "Lo que pasa es que Padma...bueno, ella no me gustaba."

"Y Hermione sí" afirmó Ginny "Tú no te diste cuenta de que ella estaba ahí delante, creíste que estaría ahí siempre, que ningún otro chico se fijaría en ella. Pues bien, te equivocaste, tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste. Por eso te molestaste tanto."

"¡Deja de confundirme ¿quieres!" grité, y salí de la habitación como en estampida.

Harry se quedó sentado observando el lugar por el que su amigo se había ido. Ginny sonreía con aires de suficiencia.

"Deberías escribir un libro" recomendó Harry, observándola.

"No hay persona en la tierra más fácil de entender que Ron. Hermione puede ser muy inteligente en cuanto a materias, pero si no se ha dado cuenta de nada, es porque no quiere."

"Yo también tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes" dijo Harry.

"Tienes muchos problemas" murmuró Ginny, de repente amable de nuevo.

"Y según tú uno de mis problemas es que soy un arrogante sin causa ¿cierto?"

"Yo no dije eso, solo quería recordarte que...

"Sí, bueno, tenías razón. No debí burlarme de Luna" admitió Harry de pronto. "La verdad es que ella me cae bien, supongo que tenía que sacar mi furia de alguna manera y la elegí a ella. Últimamente parezco ser un experto en eso de echarle la culpa de mis problemas a los que me rodean."

Ginny se mordió el labio. Su intención no había sido hacerlo sentir mal.

"Nadie puede saber lo que es estar en tu piel, Harry, nadie"

Harry la miró. No podía creer que estaba teniendo esa conversación con alguien que hasta hacia poco consideraba carente de importancia. Ginny Weasley siempre había sido para él la hermanita menor de Ron, nada más. Nunca se imaginó que ella pudiera escucharlo así, de esa manera, juzgándolo cuando era necesario y callando cuando no había nada por decir. De repente un montón de imágenes se apoderaron de la mente de Harry.

"_¡Mami¡Es él, mami! Míralo, es Harry Potter. Allí, mami ¿lo ves?"_

Recordó aquél verano en La Madriguera cuando estaba a punto de entrar a segundo año, la primera vez que iba a una casa de magos, lo raro que le resultaba ver señales de magia por todos lados. Y lo embarazoso que era fingir no ver como ella se ruborizaba cuando le hablaba o metía sin querer el codo en el plato de la mantequilla. Luego recordó como lo defendió cuando se encontraron con Malfoy en la librería. Su cara de decepción cuando se enteró de que Harry había invitado a Cho Chang al Baile de Navidad. Y lo valiente que había sido al acompañarlos al Departamento de Misterios hacia unos meses.

"¿Estás bien, Harry?"

"¿Eh?"

"Estabas ido."

"Ah, disculpa."

Ella sonrió.

"Bueno, Harry, tengo que irme. Nos veremos luego. Ah, y trata de hacer entrar en razones a ese cabeza dura que tengo como hermano."

Harry asintió pero pensó que hacer entrar en razones a Ron sería casi imposible.

"Que tú te hallas confabulado con Ginny no cambia las cosas, no cambia los hechos" puntualicé cuando Harry subió para hablar conmigo "Hermione es...Hermione"

"Si, estoy de acuerdo en que Hermione es Hermione, pero que te guste no tiene nada de malo."

"¿Estás loco?" dije mirándolo como para matarlo "¿Qué parte del Hermione es Hermione no entendiste?"

"Entendí todo lo referente a que Hermione es Hermione, pero...bueno, es una chica, después de todo ¿no?"

"¡No! Hermione es distinta, Hermione es Hermione" repetí desesperado.

"Bueno" dijo Harry hartándose "creo que el punto de que Hermione es Hermione ya quedó en claro."

Me senté en la cama agarrándome la cabeza.

¿Cómo podían hacerme dudar de mis propios sentimientos? Confirmé mi suposición de que las hermanas menores son una peste.

"Tengo que mudarme al Congo" dije de pronto.

"No ganas nada con eso. Habla con ella."

"¿Estás loco¿Competir con Krum¡Por favor! Antes me caso con Luna Lovegood."

"Mejor no. Dementes de cabeza encendida sueltos por ahí...mejor no correr riesgos."

Lo miré con cara de pocas pulgas.

"Mira Ron, tú sabes lo que haces. Solo tú sabes si ella te gusta o no. Solo te estamos diciendo algo obvio que tú no quieres ver."

"No es eso, es que..."

"¿Hermione es Hermione?" atajó Harry.

"Eso y que es mi mejor amiga. Uno no debe meterse con las amigas ¿no?"

"Eh...no sé de estos temas. Pero con Cho no éramos amigos y mira donde terminó todo, a Hermione tan siquiera la conoces. Sabes que no va a llorar cada vez que te le acerques"

"Sí, bueno, yo podría decir que tú conoces a Ginny, pero por eso no tendría porque gustarte" me defendí.

Harry se quedó callado durante un momento, y luego respondió:

"No viene al caso."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tu hermana."

"¿Por qué no? Es un caso parecido, claro está que ustedes recién ahora son amigos y..."

"¿Podemos dejar el tema para más tarde? Estábamos hablando de ti y Hermione, por si no recuerdas."

"¿Qué tal si dejamos ese tema también para más tarde? Me está doliendo la cabeza" propuse.

Hermione estaba afuera.

El jardín de los Weasley era un poco confuso para ella, pero con tal de estar alejada de Ron, cualquier cosa.

Se sentó cerca del gallinero con la carta de Víktor aún en las manos, pero ya sin ánimo de leerla. No sabía que poder oculto tenía Ron para hacerle perder el buen humor de esa forma. Pero que lo tenía, lo tenía.

No entendía que tenía de malo tener una amistad con Víktor. Ellos no eran nada más, Hermione no sentía por él ninguna otra cosa. Y ya lo habían aclarado.

Mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, la Sra. Weasley la observaba. Esa niña tenía una facultad excelente para deducir cosas, pero en lo referente a su corazón no había libros que pudieran guiarla. Y Molly estaba plenamente segura de que esa mirada solo podía causarla una pena de amor, y tenía bastante buena idea de quién era el causante de esa pena. Una madre siempre conoce bien a sus hijos, se dijo mientras salía al jardín.

"¡Sra. Weasley!" Hermione se paró de la silla "¿Necesita que la ayude con algo?"

Molly sonrió.

"Podrías empezar por decirme que hizo Ron ésta vez."

Hermione se quedó sorprendida.

"No, no es nada. Ron siempre se molesta cuando..."-levantó la carta de Víktor,

"Ah" Molly agitó su varita e hizo aparecer una silla de la nada. "Bueno, Ron es muy apasionado con las cosas que realmente quiere"

Hermione asintió antes de que las palabras llegaran por completo a sus oídos.

"¿Qué?"

Molly tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír.

"Eres una chica inteligente, Hermione. ¿Por qué no lo piensas un poco?"

No puedo explicarles lo molesto que estoy con todo este tema. Mientras vuelo en mi escoba, un montón de pensamientos absurdos se pasan por mi mente. ¿Hermione? Nada me hubiese preparado para aquello, nunca supuse ni por un instante que detrás de nuestras incesantes discusiones podía esconderse algo más. Y algo así, menos que menos. La confusión poco a poco dejó paso al miedo. Si yo sentía por Hermione algo más que amistad (lo cual no estoy dispuesto a aceptar) ¿sentiría ella lo mismo por mí?

Solo pensar en eso me hizo sentir un escregruto de cola explosiva. Ginny tenía razón: ella era seria, razonable y aplicada. ¿Qué diablos era yo y dónde encajaba en su historia?

Bueno, somos amigos desde hace años, no creo que nadie en Hogwarts haya enfrentado todo lo que hemos enfrentado juntos. Y ella es bastante mandona algunas veces y siempre está regañándonos por cualquier cosa. Y sin embargo, cuando no está siento... ¿cómo explicarlo? Me molesta explicarlo, pero bueno...siento...como un vacío enorme que nada logra llenar. Ni siquiera el Quidditch, el ajedrez o la comida de Hogwarts...¿Qué significa¿Qué ella me gusta¿Qué lo que confundí por amistad se convirtió en algo más sin que yo, tan idiota, me diera cuenta?

Renuncié al Quidditch luego de que una de las manzanas que Harry me estaba lanzando me diera en la cara. Estoy demasiado distraído como para volar. Harry me lo dijo después de que perdiera nuestra supuesta quaffle por décimo cuarta vez.

Estoy solo en mi habitación. Harry se fue con Fred y George a la tienda, pero yo no tenía ganas. Mis hermanos insistieron en que como Harry los había ayudado con esos mil galleons, debía ver sus nuevos inventos antes que nadie.

"Cualquiera mataría por este honor" había dicho George con aire solemne.

Mi cuarto sigue exactamente igual que años antes. Los pósters de los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons están casi todos rotos, y mi colcha llena de agujeros. El desorden también sigue aquí. No importa cuanto intente ordenarlo, parece que la ropa se saliera sola de los cajones. Y Pig está más ruidosa que nunca, ni siquiera las galletas para lechuzas la calman. Su jaula es un asco, pero todavía no apesta, así que tengo tiempo.

Unos golpes en la puerta me acaban de sacar bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

"Soy yo, Ron."

¡Hermione! Mejor me siento en la cama, no, mejor me paro. No, me quedo aquí tirado, siempre que ella entra yo estoy tirado.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Eh...sí."

Por Dios, es bonita.

Cállate, Ron, no pienses en esas cosas. Todo esto es culpa de Harry y Ginny, tú nunca antes te habías fijado en Hermione como...como una chica.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Ella se sentó en la punta de la cama. Ni siquiera me miró.

"Tenemos que hablar con Harry."

"¿Para qué?"

Hermione suspiró.

"¿No lo has notado raro?"

"Sí, por supuesto que lo he notado raro ¿y eso qué?"

"Se supone que como sus amigos tenemos que estar ahí para apoyarlo. Algo le ocurre, algo que no nos ha dicho."

Me gusta como habla, aunque me esté sermoneando. ¡Basta! Me sacudí apenas y volví al tema.

"No nos va a decir nada si no quiere."

"Por eso es que lo vamos a intentar. Vamos a intentar que hable."

"Obligar, querrás decir."

"Bueno, quizás un poco. El punto es que necesita hablar con alguien, aunque no quiera."

"No sé, Hermione..."

"Lo haremos cuando vuelva" sentenció sin hacerme caso. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

Pensando en ti- dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

"Eh...tratando de terminar el ensayo para Snape" mentí, tomando el libro que estaba tirado a un lado de la cama.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Mirarla me da pánico. ¡Me gusta! Que horror, me gusta Hermione. No, no puede ser. Debe ser que me llenaron la cabeza, eso, si, lo más seguro.

"Bueno" contesté al fin.

Trabajamos en silencio durante algunos minutos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan incómodo?

"¿Crees que lo que sea le pase a Harry sea algo de Quien Tu Sabes?" pregunté sin pensar en un momento.

"Casi seguro ¿qué problema de Harry no incluye al Innombrable?"

"Chicas" contesté, recordando lo complicada que se había vuelto la vida de mi amigo cuando salía con Cho Chang.

"No creo que ahora se trate de eso, Ron."

"Sí, bueno, con todo lo de Sirius...ni debe pensar en chicas, pobre."

Cuando Harry salió de improviso de la chimenea, Ginny, que estaba sentada haciendo su tarea de Pociones en la mesa de la cocina, pegó un salto y sacó su varita dispuesta a atacar.

Harry levantó las manos, mientras veía que de la cara de ella desaparecía el terror y daba lugar a una sonrisa.

"Perdona" dijeron los dos a la vez.

Ella guardó la varita en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

"Últimamente estoy un poco paranoica" admitió mientras volvía a sentarse.

"¿Esperabas que Voldemort saliera de la chimenea?" preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, no precisamente el Innombrable, pero sí alguno de los suyos. Nuestra chimenea esta protegida, pero...nunca se sabe"

"¿Qué haces?"

"Tarea para Snape. Este año son las MHB y se ha puesto peor que nunca, lo cual ya es mucho decir."

"¿Snape¿Peor?"

"Si, peor" dijo Ginny riendo "Además tengo que escribirle una carta a Luna, y se me ocurrió también escribirle a Neville. El año pasado me contó que nunca recibe cartas de nadie durante las vacaciones, así que..."

Pensar en Neville hizo que Harry se olvidara de los disparatados inventos de Fred y George y recordara la profecía que le había sido revelada el año anterior. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que decirle a Neville, pero por ahora no se sentía con ganas.

Apenas Harry entró a la habitación de Ron, supo que sus dos amigos habían estado hablando de él. Quizás porque se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Harry como si le hubiesen brotado cuernos. O porque ante la mirada de Hermione, Ron negó con la cabeza y ella le enarcó las cejas de manera alarmante.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Harry.

"Nada" dije de inmediato.

"Queríamos hablar contigo" dijo a su vez Hermione, dándome un leve empujón.

Harry se quitó los lentes, los limpió en su remera y se los volvió a poner.

Hermione tomó la iniciativa.

"Queríamos preguntarte que es lo que te ha estado molestando."

Emití una especie de gruñido ahogado. Hermione me miró, y yo, por una vez, decidí colaborar.

"Sabemos que hace muy poco ocurrió lo de Sirius, pero nos preguntábamos si es solo eso" dije.

Hermione me dedicó una sonrisa brillante que hizo que me ardieran las orejas.

Harry se sentó en la silla del escritorio, sin mirarnos.

"Puedes decirnos lo que sea, Harry" murmuró ella con voz suave.

"Lo sé"- respondió Harry con calma. "Es que...no sé por donde empezar."

Guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

"¿Recuerdan que una vez les comenté que Dumbledore me había dicho que Trelawney solo una vez antes de nuestro tercer año había tenido una verdadera premonición?"

Vi que la cara de Hermione al mencionar a nuestra profesora de Adivinación se volvía escéptica, pero no mencionó nada, quizás porque supuso, como yo, que era mejor no interrumpir a nuestro amigo ahora que finalmente había decidido hablar.

"Sí" recordé "Aquella vez había dicho que el fiel vasallo de Quien Tu Sabes volvería a él y lo ayudaría a retomar su poder ¿cierto?"

"Sí" dijo Harry. Se paró y se puso a caminar por la habitación. "Bueno, antes de que yo naciera, Trelawney tuvo otra premonición, esta vez frente a Dumbledore."

"¿Qué?" musitó Hermione, sin poder creerlo.

"Predijo que el único con poder para vencer al Sr. de las Tinieblas llegaría al final del séptimo mes" Harry trató de no escuchar el gemido de Hermione "Hijo de magos que lo habían desafiado tres veces, sería marcado como su igual."

"¿Y ese eres tú?" pregunté tontamente.

Harry me miró.

"Dos hijos de magos con esas características nacieron a finales de julio: uno fui yo...el otro Neville."

"¿Neville? De ninguna manera."

"Sí, el podría haber sido, pero Voldemort me marcó a mí como si igual cuando fue en mi busca y me dio la cicatriz, así que..."

"¿O sea que tú eres el único con poder para vencer a Quien Tu Sabes¿Y qué pasaría si te negaras?" preguntó Hermione, espantada.

"Los dos no podemos existir juntos, Hermione. O mato a Voldemort o él me mata a mí. Esa profecía era lo que contenía la esfera brillante del Departamento de Misterios, Voldemort solo sabe una parte, por eso la quería."

"O sea que...o sea que..." murmuraba yo sin saber que diablos decir.

Hermione tampoco parecía tener idea de nada.

"No tienen que decir nada" señaló Harry, dándonos la espalda "Ya es bastante malo saberlo yo, así que...no les dije ante porque temía como reaccionarían."

"Cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea" dije de pronto "Si necesitas ayuda para vencerlo, sabes que nosotros dos estaremos ahí ¿verdad?"

Harry sonrió.

"Sí, lo sé."

Pero aquello no dejaba de aterrorizarlo. A el, a mi, y seguramente también a Hermione.


	3. Hacia Grimmauld Place

CAPITULO TRES: Hacia Grimmauld Place

"¿Por qué tenemos que irnos a Grimmauld Place?" pregunté mientras mi madre seguía bajando los demás baúles por las escaleras.

"Ahora no, Ron."

"¿Pero...?"

"Salimos en cinco minutos, si no tienes tus cosas listas, irás con lo que tienes puesto."

La expresión preocupada de mamá no me gustó nada. Mucho menos ver a mi padre de pie en la cocina con las mangas arremangadas y la varita lista. Esto no podía ser nada bueno.

"Debemos sacarlos a todos de aquí cuanto antes, Molly" le dijo papá cuando ella pasó por su lado con prisa.

"Enseguida, Arthur, enseguida."

"No, tiene que ser ya. No hay tiempo para equipajes. Sácalos ya, Molly."

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Iré detrás de ustedes."

"¡No pienso dejarte solo!"- gritó mamá, sacando también su varita.

"Molly, ahora ellos son más importante."

El señor Weasley nos echó una significativa mirada a mi, a Hermione, a Harry y Ginny.

"Y avísales a Fred y George, tampoco es bueno que se queden donde están. A estas alturas ya deben saber que no están en la casa."

"¿Qué diablos ocurre?"- pregunté furioso.

Hermione me tomó del brazo.

"No es el momento, Ron."

"¿Cómo iremos a Grimmauld Place?"- inquirió Harry.

"Polvos Flu"- contestó la Sra. Weasley- "No es totalmente seguro ahora, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de volar a plena luz del día."

El fuego esmeralda nos fue tragando uno a uno.

A Harry lo hicieron ir primero. Luego pasó Ginny, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Solo quedamos yo y Hermione.

"Ve tú, Hermione"- dije.

"Pero Ron..."

"Ve. Yo me quedaré con mis padres."

"¡No!"- gritó ella tomándome del brazo tan fuerte que me dolió.

La miré extrañado.

"Ron, estamos perdiendo tiempo. Tu padre y yo podemos manejarlo bien, quizás hasta hallamos desaparecido antes de que lleguen."

"Yo me quedo"- dije testarudamente.- "No soy un niño, mamá, puedo ayudar"

"Pues entonces me quedo contigo".

Hermione se había puesto a mi lado y tenía la varita lista.

"¿Qué...?"

"Que me quedo contigo"- dijo ella mirándome- "No voy a dejarte aquí, Ron. Y no pienso discutir contigo. Yo tampoco soy una niña."

Una sensación bastante desagradable se apoderó de mi estómago. Mientras nos mirábamos, tan cerca que podíamos ver al otro en el brillo de nuestros ojos, parecía que el tiempo de pronto hubiese decidido detenerse.

"¡Váyanse los dos!- gritó la señora Weasley. Al ver que yo abría la boca para protestar dijo- Iremos detrás de ti, Ron. Lo prometemos."

Hermione salió finalmente de la chimenea.

Ginny, que estaba nerviosa debido a la demora, saltó de la silla, y Harry, que estaba igual de nervioso que ella pero que lo disimulaba para no asustarla, casi la imita. Por suerte, pudo retenerse.

"¿Y Ron?"- preguntó Ginny al cabo de unos minutos.

Hermione, preocupada, caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea. Estaba muy pálida y Harry notó que temblaba violentamente, como si le estuviera dando un ataque.

"Hermione..."

"No viene, no viene"- dijo ella sin escucharlo.

"Ya debe estar por salir."

"Se quería quedar, Harry, quería quedarse con los señores Weasley. Sabes lo cabeza dura que es…"

"No lo van a dejar"- murmuró Ginny, tratando de tranquilizarla.

De repente, las llamas rugieron y la larguirucha figura de Ron hizo su aparición entre las llamas.

Hermione pegó un salto hacia mí. Me arrojó los brazos al cuello antes de que yo hubiera recuperado el equilibrio. El impacto y la sorpresa hicieron que me tambaleara.

Me soltó de inmediato, como si de pronto se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Su rostro había adquirido un tono rojizo y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, mientras yo me quitaba las cenizas, tratando de disimular el propio rubor de mi cara.

Mamá y papá llegaron unos minutos más tarde, al igual que Fred y George, que del apuro, se aparecieron sobre la mesa.

"¿Vieron algo?" les preguntó papá.

"Nada" dijo George mientras bajaba de la mesa refregándose el trasero- "¿Dónde están todos?"

"Eso no es asunto suyo"- dijo mamá viendo que todos la escuchábamos expectantes.

"¿Por qué no podemos formar parte de la Orden, eh? Ya somos mayores"- replicó Fred con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y que demonios fue eso?" pregunté yo a mi vez.

Mis padres se miraron.

"Quien Tu Sabes descubrió que Harry estaba en nuestra casa"- explicó simplemente.- "Era mejor huir antes de que llegara. Aquí estaremos a salvo."

Harry se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras en silencio. No lo vimos durante el resto del día.

Todo el que se quedaba a su lado terminaba en peligro.

Mientras Harry observaba el techo manchado de la habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

La gente moría intentando protegerlo, o por su causa o solo porque estaba con él en el momento equivocado. Se preguntó que hubiese ocurrido si los mortífagos se hubiesen aparecido en La Madriguera. Se preguntó quien sería el siguiente en morir. Y se preguntó si sería su culpa.

Tenía ganas de patear algo, pero no tenía ganas de moverse para buscar algo para patear así que se mantuvo en la cama.

Ginny entró a la habitación sin golpear. Harry se sentó en la cama.

"Vete, Ginny" dijo volviendo a acostarse

"¿Y dejarte aquí sintiendo pena de ti mismo? No me parece" contestó ella testarudamente.

"Quiero estar solo".

"Y yo quiero una escoba nueva, no todo se obtiene en esta vida."

"Es en serio."

"Lo de la escoba también" – dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

"¿Podrías dejar de ser...así como eres durante un segundo y dejarme en paz?" preguntó Harry de mala manera.

"¿Y como soy, si se puede saber?"

"Irritante"

"Ah, bueno, eso ya lo sabía" Ginny sonrió maliciosamente y se sentó en la cama, cerca de Harry.- "Tienes que comer algo. Y dejar de pensar tanto y tan negativamente".

"No quiero."

"Te comportas como un bebé caprichoso."

"Mi problema."

"No cuando los demás tienes que soportarte".

"Por eso me vine para aquí, para no molestar ni que me molestaran" Miró a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido- "Parece que fallé."

"Es verdad" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- "Si crees que alguno de nosotros dudaría en entregar la vida por ti, Harry, es porque eres más estúpido de lo que me suponía."

Harry se sorprendió de que ella supiera que era exactamente lo que le molestaba.

"No quiero que nadie más entregue su vida por mí o muera por mi causa" dijo Harry poniéndose en pie con brusquedad- "Ya no quiero cargar con eso."

"¿Protegerías a Ron o a Hermione con tu vida, Harry?"

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo éste, sin dudarlo un instante.

"Y en segundo arriesgaste tu vida por mí aunque yo no significaba ni un poco de lo que significan ellos."

Harry la miró.

Verla sentada allí, tan tranquila, lo ponía de mal humor.

"No veo el punto"

Ginny, también de mal humor, se puso en pie. Harry se dio vuelta para enfrentarla.

"El punto que tú no quieres ver es que tú arriesgas tu vida por los demás, siempre lo haces, Harry, no importa quien sea. No puedes pretender que las personas que te quieren no lo hagan por ti. No es así como funciona."

Harry entendió lo que ella quería decir, pero eso no aplacó su ira.

"Vete de aquí, Ginny. Tú no me conoces, no sabes nada de nada. No sabe por lo que he tenido que pasar últimamente"

Ella, dolida, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

Harry supo que se había comportado como un cretino apenas un segundo antes de que ella saliera de la habitación.

"¡Espera!"- Saltó por encima de la cama y corrió hasta ella. La tomó de un brazo bastante bruscamente.

"¡Quítame las manos de encima!" le espetó ella, furiosa.

"Ginny..."

"Suéltame, Harry. No quiero hechizarte, pero lo haré sin problemas. Quien no escucha merece lo que le pase"

"De acuerdo, pero ¿podrías escucharme, por favor?"

"No tengo ganas. Tú no escuchas a nadie¿por qué yo debería?"

Harry suspiró. Era tan testaruda...

"Porque tienes razón"

Ginny lo miró con sus ojos castaños llenos de sorpresa.

"No puedo creer que esas palabras acaban de salir de tu boca."

"No soy tan idiota como crees"

"A veces lo pareces"

"Bueno, si, pero..."- La miró fijamente durante un momento- "Lo siento, Ginny."

"Eso es suficiente por ahora. Buenas noches, Harry"

"Hemos decidido que es hora de que formen parte de la Orden. Claro que, con algunas condiciones"

"¿Qué?" inquirió Hermione mirando a Lupin asombrada.

Molly, sentada un poco más allá, resopló indignada.

"Dumbledore cree que es más seguro que ustedes estén al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo" explicó Ojoloco mientras limpiaba en un vaso de agua su ojo mágico de un color azul eléctrico.

Supuse que eso tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que el año anterior, por no saber bien que estaba pasando, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna y yo habíamos entrado al Departamento de Misterios gracias a una trampa de Voldemort para casi salir sin vida. Hermione parecía estar pensando lo mismo.

Fred y George , que también habían sido invitados, alzaron los puños en señal de triunfo.

"Esto no es un juego" dijo Lupin, aunque sonreía "Deben saber que están arriesgando sus vidas aquí."

Sus ojos se detuvieron en Ginny, la más joven de todos nosotros.

"Estamos dispuestos" dijo mi hermana, viendo que las miradas de todos se detenían en ella "Sé que soy la más joven, pero no por eso nací ayer. Yo entiendo contra que nos enfrentamos"

"Intenté disuadir al director de que no contaban con la edad requerida, pero como mi opinión parece no entrar en cuenta en esta discusión..."

"No somos unos niños, mamá" replicó George.

"Son _mis _niños" afirmó ella con lágrimas en los ojos paseando la mirada por cada uno de nosotros "Ya es suficientemente malo saber que Bill y Charlie están metidos en esto, como para ahora preocuparme por seis personas más"

"Igualmente- dijo Ojoloco mirándonos siniestramente- que formen parte no significa que irán por ahí lanzando hechizos como unos endemoniados. La discreción aquí es la clave del éxito"

"Genial" dijo Harry de mal humor- "Ahora queremos saber que está haciendo Voldemort"

Los miembros de la Orden lo miraron. Fue Lupin quien comenzó.

"Como ahora el Ministerio sabe del retorno del Innombrable, y los Aurors han sido puestos sobre alerta, ya no tiene motivos para esconderse. No obstante, no sabemos aún donde se están refugiando. No han hecho nada durante meses..."

"Y eso es bueno ¿no?" pregunté.

"No- respondió Fred, pensativo- Si están tan tranquilos es porque están planeando algo grande ¿no es cierto?"

"Es lo que tememos" dijo Tonks, mirando con admiración a Fred.

"O sea que cuando finalmente salgan..."- murmuró Hermione.

"Será un lío"- terminé.

"Pero estamos reclutando gente" comentó Tonks con entusiasmo.

"Sí, ahora en vez de chiflados nos consideran héroes"- murmuró Kingsley. "Claro está que nadie sabe quienes somos realmente. Cuando hablan de nosotros se refieren a "los defensores de la verdad" o alguna cosa de esas."

"Defensores de la verdad"- recitó George- "Me gusta".

"¿Y qué clase de gente están reclutando?"- pregunté.

"Bueno, ahora nos estamos centrando en gente extranjera" informó Hestia Jones desde su rincón.

"¿Charlie no se estaba encargando de eso?"

"Sí, así es, pero necesitamos mucha más ayuda en otros países. Además Charlie se tomará vacaciones y vendrá unas semanas a Londres a visitarnos"- dijo mi padre.- "Entonces no tendremos a casi ninguna persona que reclute en el exterior."

"Bueno, nosotros no conocemos a mucha gente extranjera" dije pensativamente.

"Si, a no ser los alumnos que conocimos en cuarto" replicó Harry.

"¿Qué hay de Víktor?" preguntó Hermione con el rostro brillante.

"¡Ni lo sueñes!" contesté de mal modo.

Me pareció que todos disimulaban una sonrisa, pero no me importó.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó ella testarudamente.- "Es mayor que nosotros, es un buen mago y siendo un jugador de Quidditch Internacional está en contacto con mucha gente extranjera" opinó seriamente.

"Sí, bueno, habría que hablarlo con Dumbledore, pero parece buena idea" dijo Lupin.

"Yo no creo que sea buena idea" dije entre dientes. Pero solo Harry, que estaba a mi lado, me escuchó.

Mamá tuvo que preparar tres ollas de estofado.

Éramos tantos para la cena, que Kingsley tuvo que alargar por arte de magia la destartalada mesa de la cocina. Casi no quedaba espacio para moverse en la habitación, pero el ambiente estaba animado, así que nadie se quejó. Parecía una enorme fiesta.

Tonks, sentada al lado de Hermione y Ginny, se entretenía cambiándose de peinado.

"Creo que esta temporada llevaré el cabello largo" dijo. Y de inmediato el cabello rosa chicle le llegó hasta la cintura.

Kingsley, Emmeline Vance y Hestia Jones estaban sentados en una de las puntas de la mesa, inmersos en una interesante charla sobre Quidditch, mientras que papá leía el Profeta Vespertino y mamá y Lupin se encargaban de la cena.

Fred y George desaparecieron por un momento y volvieron cargados de cerveza de manteca, cosa que me alegró bastante ya que me estaba muriendo de sed.

"¡Bill!" exclamó Ginny dando un salto y corriendo hacia él cuando hizo acto de presencia en el vestíbulo.

"Hola Gin" dijo él abrazándola "Te estás poniendo demasiado bonita, tendré que vigilarte más de cerca"

Ella se rió y volvió junto a Tonks y Hermione.

"¿Cómo estás, Ron?"

Bill se acercó y me despeinó por completo.

"Me enteré de la buenas nuevas- dijo- Mamá estaba histérica cuando me contó de tus MHB"

"Sí, bueno, mamá exagera" murmuré algo avergonzado.

Dedalus Diggle hablaba con Ojoloco, que parecía estar a punto de lanzarle un maleficio, y Mundungus se acercó a los gemelos apenas los vio, seguramente para ofrecerles algún nuevo negocio lejos de los oídos de mamá.

Harry, sentado a mi lado, hablaba con papá mientras bebía cerveza de manteca. No lo había visto tan animado en mucho tiempo. Y yo, bueno, yo no estaba haciendo nada. Me mantenía allí sentado fingiendo leer el libro sobre los Chudley Cannons que Harry me había regalado hacia un tiempo, aunque en realidad mi mente y mis ojos se iban hacia otra parte. Hacia Hermione.

Me molestaba percatarme de que, ciertamente, algo me ocurría con ella.

"Tienes buen gusto" dijo Bill sentándose a mi lado mientras abría una botella de bebida "Es inteligente y muy bonita"

"¿Eh?" murmuré haciéndome el que no entendía- "No sé de que me estás hablando"

"Ron- Bill me miró y se rió- lo niegas tanto que al final resulta obvio"

Sentí que la cara me ardía.

"La has estado espiando por encima de ese libro por más de una hora" agregó. Luego me hizo una guiñada "Ella también te ha estado observando"

Luego de la cena, uno a uno los miembros de la Orden fueron despidiéndose.

Ante la horrible perspectiva de que a la mañana siguiente tendríamos que ayudar a mamá con la limpieza, Ginny, Hermione, Harry y yo subimos lentamente las escaleras con las panzas llenas y los ojos soñolientos.

A la mañana siguiente, con las energías renovadas, emprendimos la difícil tarea de hacer de aquella casa un lugar habitable.

Ciertamente, la mansión de los Black, había mejorado. Tan siquiera ahora no encontrabas peligrosas criaturas detrás de los tapetes, pero no obstante, había una importante acumulación de objetos extraños que podían llegar a resultar aún más peligrosos que los bichos raros. Papá y Bill encontraron una enorme colección de venenos guardados en una de las habitaciones superiores, y mamá estaba dispuesta a derribar de una vez por todas el montón de puertas cerradas del tercer piso. A mí no me gustaba la idea de abrirlas: quien sabe con que se podía encontrar uno.

Igualmente, la ausencia de Kreacher, que ya no merodeaba tratando de recuperar los objetos de la señora Black, era una ayuda. El viejo elfo parecía haber encontrado un hogar mucho más acogedor en la casa de los Malfoy. Y nadie lo extrañaba.

"Que asco" dije luego de que una pestilencia inmunda saliera del baúl que acababa de abrir.

Harry, tapándose la nariz, se acercó.

"Parecen las medias de Percy" murmuró Fred, arrugando también la nariz.

La tarea era desagradable y agotadora, así que cuando mamá anunció que el almuerzo estaba listo, todos bajamos en tropel dejando atrás trapos, escobillones y guantes, dispuestos a no volver a tocarlos en todo el verano.


	4. La llegada de Charlie

Hola! Bueno, llegó el capitulo cuatro! Espero que les guste, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo! Je, Ron cada vez puede menos llevarle la contra al resto del mundo qye afirma que está enamorado de Hermione. ¿Conseguirá hacerles cambiar de opinión o aceptará por fin sus sentimientos?

CAPITULO CUATRO: La llegada de Charlie

Charlie llegó aquella tarde.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a mi madre tan contenta. Y hacia también mucho tiempo que yo no experimentaba semejante sensación de alivio. Es extraño como las situaciones difíciles son las que más unen a la gente: últimamente me había encontrado preocupándome por mis hermanos más que nunca. Me gustaba tenerlos cerca: por algún motivo, me parecía que estando juntos estábamos más a salvo.

Lo mismo me ocurría con Harry y con Hermione. Nada me parecía tan malo si contaba con ellos.

Charlie no había cambiado mucho, aunque estaba tan moreno que de no saber que es familia mía lo hubiese confundido con algún pariente de Dean Thomas. Bueno, tampoco para tanto, estoy exagerando. Las quemaduras de sus brazos ya no me llamaban la atención y como siempre tenía también algún vendaje, el que tenía en una pierna tampoco captó mi interés. Charlie nunca se vistió a la moda como Bill: de hecho llevaba ropas bastante toscas, pero resistentes. Cuando te enfrentas a diario con dragones, no es importante verte "bonito", es mejor estar protegido. Su cabello estaba algo largo y le había crecido barba. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo le tomaría a mamá percatarse de eso y sugerirle a su nene mayor una limpieza extrema. En aquél momento, parecía demasiado feliz de tenerlo en casa como para criticarle algo.

La noche llegó entre risas y anécdotas.

Por un momento, por solo un momento, todos parecimos olvidar que nos encontrábamos en la mitad de una guerra. Pero por supuesto, algo tenía que hacernos recordar.

Justo cuando Charlie terminaba de contar una de sus historias, Tonks se apareció a un lado de mamá. Tenía una sonrisa extraña en la cara y la túnica rasgada en varios lugares.

"¡Molly!"- dijo, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que la había visto. "¿Has visto a Rosendo?"

"¿Rosendo?"- inquirió Harry a mi lado "¿Y ese quien es?"

Tonks observó la cocina con determinación.

"Ese pequeño renacuajo. Le dije que me esperara" Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero cambió de parecer a medio camino y se dio media vuelta de golpe. "No importa, Daisy"- mamá la miró con las cejas arqueadas mientras yo me empezaba a reir "Rosendo no podrá escapar de mi amor, cuando lo encuentre por fin yo…"

De repente los ojos de Tonks se fijaron en Charlie, que seguía allí sentado, observándola sin saber bien como actuar ante semejante demente. Ella entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más a él con una mirada que me recordó intensamente a Hagrid cuando observaba a Norberto, el dragón.

"¡Rosendo!"- gritó, echándole a Charlie los brazos al cuello- "Pilluelo, pilluelo"- le pellizcó la nariz mientras se reía- "¿Crees que no te reconocería, amor mío? Aunque te hallas pintado el pelo de ese color tan…tan…tan naranja, no significa que tu alma hermosa no sea la de siempre. La reconozco, sé que está ahí"

A continuación agarró a Charlie de los hombros y lo zarandeó con fuerza. La cara de mi hermano era lo más cómico que había visto en mi vida. Estaba totalmente paralizado.

"¡No te preocupes, Rosi de mi vida, ahora que te encontré todo será diferente, todo será felicidad!"

Sin previo aviso volvió a echarle los brazos al cuello y le plantó un beso sonoro que hizo que todos nos sonrojáramos. Mamá acudió en ayuda de Charlie, que no podía desprenderse a Tonks de encima.

"Parece un hechizo estimulante"- dijo mamá mientras la sentaba en una silla con dificultad, pues ella quería volver a los brazos de su amado Rosendo.

"A mi me parece que se volvió totalmente loca"- dijo Harry, observando como la joven bruja se debatía para volver a aprisionar a Charlie, que se había alejado lo más posible y seguía sin responder al nombre de Rosendo.

En ese momento, Ojoloco, seguido de cerca por Kingsley, Hestia Jones y un mago que Harry no recordaba haber visto antes en Grimmauld Place, irrumpieron en la cocina.

"¿Esta bien la muchacha?"- dijo Ojoloco mientras se quitaba su capa.

"¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Hermione que ayudaba a mamá a mantener a Tonks sobre la silla.

"La atacaron"- contestó Kingsley- "Mortífagos. Fue una emboscada"

Ojoloco la examinó durante un momento.

"O es un hechizo estimulante o uno para confundir bastante fuerte"

"Creo que lo segundo"- dije yo tratando de contener la risa "Salvo que Charlie tenga una personalidad secreta de la que no nos habíamos enterado"

Charlie me echó una mirada furibunda.

"Como te contaba, tía Margarita, Rosendo es un chico un poco tímido, pero no importa, cuando nos casemos…"

Tonks hablaba sin parar.

"El efecto se le irá solo"- dijo Ojoloco bebiendo un trago de su petaca.

"Si, bueno, tendremos que encerrarla si queremos mantenerla lejos de este ganador"- dijo Ginny haciéndole una guiñada a nuestro hermano mayor.

Nunca había visto a Charlie colorado, fue sensacional.

"¡Hasta nuestros nombres quedan bien!- gritaba ella mientras mamá y Hermione trataban de tranquilizarla.

"La atacaron a ella sola" dijo Kingsley de repente- "Es extraño"

"Si, parecía como si la estuviesen esperando"- comentó Hestia Jones mientras se acercaba para ayudar a mamá y a Hermione.

"Suerte que pasabas por allí, Kingsley"

"Si, tuvo suerte" murmuró el mago desconocido- Igualmente hay que avisarle a Dumbledore. Esto me da mala espina.

"Vamos Tonks, te llevaremos a tu habitación"- dijo mamá con suavidad mientras la hacía levantar.

"¿Y Rosendo?"- preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos,

"Rosendo te esperará aquí mismo, Tonks, querida" señaló mamá mientras la guiaba hacia las escaleras.

Charlie suspiró.

Ojoloco y los demás se despidieron de nosotros con rapidez y desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado.

"Iré a alimentar a Buckbeak" dijo Harry al cabo de un momento.

"Yo voy a ver si encuentro alguno de mis libros para terminar el ensayo de Flitwick"- dije yo.

"Te acompaño" indicó Hermione.

Harry nos acompañó durante un tramo de escaleras y luego desapareció hacia la derecha mientras Hermione y yo seguíamos subiendo. Mi alcoba y la de Harry era un desastre de cosas tiradas y gritos de lechuza.

¡Por Dios, Ron¿Cómo encuentras algo en este desorden?

Me las arreglo- contesté desinteresadamente.

Me dirigí hacia la jaula de Pig, para ver si conseguía callarla. Yo no sé que problema tiene esa maldita lechuza, pero en cuenta la saqué de la jaula, me dio un picotazo cariñoso que realmente me dolió.

"¡Auch! Maldita lechuza."

Hermione se acercó.

Me tomó la mano, yo se la saqué.

"No seas testarudo, déjame ver."

"No es nada- dije yo, aterrorizado ante ese simple contacto."

"Ron…"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo."

Me tomó la mano con seriedad y frunció el entrecejo. Yo la observaba como un idiota cuando ella levantó la mirada.

"Tienes que lavarte la herida, es bastante profunda, se puede infectar."

"Si, bueno."

"Ahora, Ron."

"Pero ahora tengo que…el ensayo…"

"Eres un bebe, ven aquí."

Sin soltarme la mano me guió hasta el pequeño baño de la habitación.

"A ver, Ronald, no es tan difícil. Abres la canilla y pones el dedo en el agua."

"No soy idiota, Hermione"- dije molesto.

"Yo no dije que lo fueras, pero eres terco como una mula, Weasley."

"Eres bastante caradura"- dije acercándome a ella de pronto para tomar la toalla que colgaba a su espalda.

Ella pareció sobresaltarse por ese simple movimiento.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada" contestó.

"¿Por qué saltaste?"

Hermione parecía incómoda.

"Por nada, deja de interrogarme"

"No voy a morderte" sonreí.

Miró hacia otro lado con rapidez.

"Ya lo sé, Ronald."

"¿Entonces?"

Ella suspiró.

"Estas verdaderamente insoportable, hoy"

"¿Yo?" pregunté ofendidísimo "Si solo te pregunté…"

"Bueno, mejor voy a ver en que anda metida tu hermana. Nos veremos en la cena."

"¿Me vas a dejar acá hablando solo?" grité.

Pero ella ya cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Me tiré en la cama de mal humor. Odiaba que hiciera eso. Por un momento tuve el impulso de ir detrás de ella, frenarla y gritarle a su cara bonita y sabionda que a mi no me iba a dejar hablando con las paredes. Pero el impulso se extinguió enseguida. No quería hacer escenas delante de nadie, especialmente de Ginny o Harry. Últimamente, cada vez que me acercaba a Hermione ponían cara de idiotas. Cuando yo los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, se miraban entre ellos y sonreían, como si comprendiesen algo que yo era muy tonto para ver.

Quería con desesperación volver a Hogwarts. Claro, que ahí tendría que soportar a Snape, y a Malfoy, pero tan siquiera hay suficientes recovecos como para huir de Ginny y Harry. Y de Hermione.

Supongamos, pero solo supongamos, que todos tienen razón y me gusta Hermione. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? No puedo ponerme como un tomate cada vez que se me acerca, ni tartamudear, ni comportarme como un imbécil. Tampoco puedo correr cada vez que ella llegue, se daría cuenta.

¡Por Dios! Estamos en la mitad de una guerra y yo preocupándome por semejante cosa. Esto es cosa de Ginny, Harry, Bill, Fred, George y todos los que intentan meterme cosas raras en la cabeza.

Para alivio de todos, Tonks volvió a la normalidad para el desayuno de la mañana siguiente.

Supongo que debe haber sido realmente embarazoso para ella enfrentarse a Charlie después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pues cuando volvió a la mesa luego de hablar con él, todavía seguía colorada. Todos hicimos como que no notábamos nada y devoramos todo en silencio.

Los días pasaron con lentitud, como siempre ocurre cuando verdaderamente quieres que pasen rápido. Decidí centrarme en los deberes y estuve enfrascado en eso la mayor parte del tiempo, una porque no quería pasarme mil horas en detención por no hacer el millón de tareas que los profesores nos habían mandado, y otra porque aquello me daba una excusa para alejarme un poco de Hermione. Harry me acompañaba, pero por suerte, no mencionaba nada sobre chicas, lo cual era un alivio para mí que ya no sabía como negar que, tal como todos pensaban, sentía algo por Hermione. Mis excusas se estaban agotando. Y ya nadie las creía aunque yo me empeñara en que eran ciertas.

Harry parecía enfermo. No importaba que mamá le sirviera comida como para un ejército, no estaba comiendo nada. Cada noche, lo oía gritar en sueños. Ni siquiera estaba en paz cuando dormía, siempre, aún con los ojos cerrados, estaba en continua lucha con sus demonios. Cuando le comenté algo del tema, me hizo prometer que no diría nada a nadie. Prometí guardar el secreto, pero aquello no dejaba de preocuparme, sobre todo cuando notaba las ojeras negras y la expresión de cansancio y tristeza que se apoderaba de sus ojos cada vez con más frecuencia.

Estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts ya no solo por mí, sino también por él. Solo el castillo podría distraerlo un poco. Además yo estaba seguro de que Harry sería elegido capitán del equipo de Gryffindor este año y realmente esperaba que la noticia le subiera un poco el ánimo. Yo intentaba de veras hablarle de cosas intrascendentes, pero era difícil hacerlo olvidar cuando nos encontrábamos en el número doce. Cada objeto era un constante recuerdo de momentos pasados junto a Sirius, momentos que no podría recuperar jamás. El parecía saberlo.

Luego de que las pesadillas se repitieran por quinta noche consecutiva, me dije que tenía que contarle a alguien. Decidí dejar de lado por un momento mis tácticas de alejamiento de Hermione. Si alguien podía ayudarme, era ella. Además me parecía que no estaba traicionando la confianza de Harry contándole, después de todo es nuestra mejor amiga, Harry no podía molestarse tanto conmigo si se trataba de ella.

Aproveché que Harry se encontraba en la cocina hablando con Charlie aquella noche. Ginny preparaba la cena con mamá mientras escuchaban la radio y cantaban con los cucharones como micrófono. Lupin preparaba una poción para sanar algunas heridas de Tonks y Ojoloco se estaba encargando de reparar unas tuberías rotas en el sótano. Papá, Kingsley y los demás se encontraban en el Ministerio.

Subí hasta la habitación de las chicas con paso decidido, pero cuando llegué a la puerta me quedé paralizado de golpe.

No puede ser, no puedo ser tan idiota- pensé- Es solo golpear la puerta, no vas a proponerle casamiento ni nada por el estilo, Ron.

Me armé de coraje y golpee.

"Pase" dijo la voz de Hermione.

Abrí la puerta.

La habitación de las chicas se veía mucho más acogedora que la nuestra. Quizás porque no estaba tapada de cosas, sino limpia y ordenada. Hermione estaba de pie frente a un espejo, terminando de peinarse.

"¿Pasó algo, Ron"

"Si, bueno, se trata de Harry" farfullé sin mirarla.

Ella dejó de peinarse y me miró.

Yo, tratando de que no se notaran mis nervios, me senté en la cama.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Estoy preocupado por él. Le prometí que no iba a decir nada, pero ya no lo soporto. Es horrible, Hermione, se pasa gritando en sueños, o sino camina por la habitación como un fantasma. Habrás notado que no come nada"

"Si, por supuesto"

"No sé que hacer para ayudarlo. Odio verlo así, como si nunca pudiese volver a ser feliz, como si nunca pudiese volver a ser el Harry de antes"

"Harry no es el mismo de antes, Ron"- murmuró ella sentándose a mi lado- "Es imposible que vuelva a ser el de antes después de lo que pasó con Sirius. Siente culpa, y nada de lo que tú, yo, o cualquiera le digamos va a hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Ya lo intentamos. Está tan lastimado que ya no escucha".

Levanté la cara y la miré. Sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en mí.

"Ron…"

"¿Si?"

Seguíamos mirándonos como un par de tontos. Yo no podía quitarle la vista de encima, su boca me llamaba la atención.

"Yo…" farfullé.

"¿Si?" dijo ella.

En eso retomé mis sentidos. Me paré de un salto.

"Le dije a mamá que la ayudaría con la cena. Nos vemos luego"

Y huí de la habitación.

Soy un cobarde, un cobarde y un idiota.

¡Ya no sé que hacer! Por un momento, me pareció que tenía ganas de…de besarla. Por Dios, esta situación no da para más. De ahora en adelante, evitaré a toda costa estar solo con ella. No sé como voy a hacer, pero esto definitivamente no puede continuar. Me estoy convirtiendo en un redomado imbécil. Cada vez que estoy con ella la cosa termina conmigo corriendo lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la hubiera besado? Bueno, seguramente me hubiera tirado un hechizo ahí mismo, la amistad se hubiese terminado y a estas alturas yo estaría en mi habitación muerto de la vergüenza y la frustración. Basta. Ya no sé que hacer. ¿Cómo hago para esconder que…que me estoy enamorando de Hermione?


	5. Reencuentros y confesiones

Summary:

Nuestros amigos regresan finalmente a Hogwarts y se reencuentran con sus compañeros. Unas cuantas peleas entre Ron y Hermione, conllevan a que Ginny Weasley tome la situación en sus manos mediante una larga charla con Ron que revelará no solo los sentimientos del pelirrojo, sino también los de su rebelde hermana menor.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Ustedes me inspiran a seguir con esta historia! Sigan mandándolas!

Capitulo cinco: Reencuentros y confesiones.

"No pienso volver a subirme a esa cosa" exclamé enfurruñado.

Mamá me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Bien, pues vete a pie. Por mí no hay ningún problema"

"Pero mamá…"

"Ya me oíste, Ron. Ahora deja de quejarte y ayúdame con el desayuno"

Ayudarla con el desayuno… ¿por qué no puede ayudarla Ginny? La cocina es cosa de mujeres. No sé ni hacer una tostada… Bueno, mejor hago el intento, porque sino mamá va a matarme. Hoy anda con un humor especialmente negro…Anda corriendo por la casa dando órdenes desde las siete de la mañana.

Los baúles ya estaban listos y amontonados a un lado del vestíbulo. La cocina se encontraba desierta a no ser por Lupin, que bebía una taza de café mientras leía el Profeta Diario.

Al igual que el año anterior viajaríamos en el autobús noctámbulo, cosa que no me hacía ninguna gracia. Miembros de la Orden llegarían de un momento a otro para llevarnos a Kings Cross, y la espera se me hacia eterna.

Hermione entró a la habitación en ese momento. Le dio los buenos días a Lupin que le correspondió el saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

Yo le di los buenos días sin mirarla siquiera. El contacto visual con ella últimamente se me dificulta en exceso.

A las nueve y media ya estábamos prontos para partir.

Pig y Hedwig ya estaban en sus respectivas jaulas y se mantenían en silencio, aguardando expectantes el momento en que podrían volar libres por los alrededores del castillo y cazar a su antojo. Últimamente no habíamos podido sacarlas mucho de las jaulas, porque lechuzas yendo y viniendo en un vecindario de muggles, podían atraer una atención que no necesitábamos en aquellos momentos.

Llegamos a la estación once menos cuarto.

Uno a uno fuimos atravesando la barrera que separaba los ándenes nueve y diez y por fin nos encontramos con nuestro queridísimo expreso rojo escarlata. El andén nueve y tres cuartos ya estaba repleto de alumnos que hablaban en grupos y reían entusiasmados.

"Bueno, mejor nos movemos porque sino nos vamos a quedar sin lugar" dijo Hermione de pronto.

La seguimos a través del tren y encontramos un compartimiento vacío justo al final. Luego de acomodar nuestro equipaje, Hermione me miró seriamente.

"Ron, tenemos que ir al compartimiento de los prefectos para recibir instrucciones"

"¿Ya?" dije desanimado.

Hermione miró a Harry, que se había sentado y miraba hacia fuera por la ventanilla.

"Yo tampoco quiero ir, pero debemos"

Harry notó que nuestras miradas se dirigían a él, porque de inmediato dijo:

"No se preocupen por mí, los esperaré aquí"

Vencido, seguí a Hermione fuera del compartimiento.

No le molestaba que Ron y Hermione fueran prefectos, pero lo que si le molestaba era el hecho de tener que viajar solo con dos lechuzas y un gato como única compañía. Mientras el tren arrancaba, Harry abrió una bolsa de brujas fritas que Tonks le había obsequiado para el camino y observó a través de la ventanilla las figuras de algunas personas que saludaban desde la plataforma.

"Genial, me voy a divertir de lo lindo aquí solo" pensó Harry con amargura.

En ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y la esbelta figura de Ginny Weasley hizo acto de presencia.

"Hola" dijo ella con una sonrisa "Pensé que te vendría bien un poco de compañía"

Harry sintió que sin motivo aparente se ponía colorado.

"No tienes que hacerlo. Digo, seguramente tus compañeros…"

Ginny lo miró con las cejas arqueadas por un momento.

"Nadie me puso una varita en la cara, Harry. Vine porque quise"

Harry sonrió mientras ella se sentaba frente a él.

Cuando ella levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos color miel en los de él, Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago.

Era la primera vez que notaba lo bonita que era Ginny.

El cabello rojo oscuro característico de los Weasley le llegaba hasta media espalda y brillaba como si estuviera en llamas. Tenía la nariz llena de pecas y los ojos sonrientes y sinceros. Su sencillo atuendo consistente en un jean gastado y una remera azul oscuro parecían aumentar esa fresca belleza juvenil que la hacía tan atrayente.

Harry se sintió un idiota. Se preguntó que pensaría Ron si descubriese que había mirado a su hermana de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo.

"Harry, ¿ocurre algo?"

Ginny lo observaba con atención.

"No, nada" se apresuró él a contestar, volviendo a observar la ventana. No volvió a mirarla durante un largo rato.

"Esto es un fastidio" me lamenté mientras salía finalmente del compartimiento de los prefectos.

Hermione me miró con seriedad y me vi venir uno de sus eternos regaños.

"Tienes una responsabilidad, Ron. Te fue confiado el deber de…

"Si, si, si…" dije sin prestarle mucha atención "¿Donde crees que prefieran sentarse los enanos?"

Ella me miró con reproche en sus ojos castaños.

"No puedes llamarlos así, Ron, ya te lo dije. Los de primero te tenían terror el año pasado, y debo recordarte que si te comportas como un ogro gruñón cada vez que uno se te acerca, eso conlleva a que yo tenga más trabajo. Y estoy bastante ocupada como para que…"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vamos a buscarlos y a decirles lo que tenemos que decirles así volvemos con Harry. Me estoy muriendo de hambre."

Estábamos allí en la mitad del pasillo cuando un grupo de alumnos de primero salió corriendo de un compartimiento cercano. Parecía una pelea, se estaban tirando lo que parecían ser grajeas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores.

"¡Hey!" –grité

Pero fue en vano. Vi que se iban a llevar por delante a Hermione justo un segundo antes de que lo hicieran. La tomé de un brazo justo a tiempo y la atraje hacia mí con fuerza.

"Salvajes" murmuré.

Fue entonces cuando noté la incómoda posición en la que habíamos quedado. Yo contra la puerta de un compartimiento y ella firmemente apretada contra mi cuerpo.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera moverse…

"Vaya, vaya. Si es la sangre sucia y el muerto de hambre…"

La voz era inconfundible. En vez de soltar a Hermione la agarré más fuerte, como para evitar que las palabras de ese idiota la alcanzaran.

Draco Malfoy seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de bravucón de siempre. Crabbe y Goyle, sus amigotes, lo flanqueaban como lo habían hecho desde el primer día que nos habíamos encontrado en el expreso de Hogwarts.

"Esfúmate, Malfoy" exclamé con aburrimiento.

"Tus modales no han mejorado, Weasley. Quizás Granger pueda ayudarte con eso, aunque no lo creo. Después de todo, es una simple sangre sucia"

Sin ni siquiera pensar en que eran tres contra uno, saqué mi varita y la apunté hacia la cara de Malfoy.

"Te voy a lavar la boca, pedazo de…"

"No le hagas caso, Ron" susurró Hermione "No me importa lo que él diga, en serio"

"Ahhhhh… ¿no es encantador?" se burló Draco girando para mirar a sus acompañantes.

Me dispuse a saltar sobre ellos, pero Hermione me detuvo. Me tomó con sorprendente fuerza de la túnica y me guió como si fuera su mascota lejos de esos tres idiotas. Sus risas me acompañaron durante el trayecto.

"¿Por qué no me dejaste darle su merecido?" le pregunté cuando ellos hubieron desaparecido.

"Porque no quiero que te metas en problemas"

"No me importaría meterme en problemas con tal de dejarle un ojo negro" admití.

"Si, pero a mí me importaría que te dejaran absolutamente TODO negro a ti" respondió ella.

"¿Crees que no puedo defenderme?" inquirí ofendido.

"No cuando te doblan en número" indicó ella con decisión.

Por fin me soltó.

"No sé como haces para tener tanto autocontrol" dije admirado.

"Años de entrenamiento" sonrió ella.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Deberíamos buscar a esos pequeños mounstros antes de que maten a alguien" Me rasqué la cabeza, distraído.

"Si, creo que se fueron por acá" señaló ella mientras comenzaba a caminar.

La mirada de Harry estaba perdida en la lejanía. Sus ojos parecían observar con atención los campos y las suaves ondulaciones de las colinas que atravesaban en aquél momento.

Los ojos de Ginny estaban clavados en él.

Quería leer sus pensamientos, pero últimamente aquella tarea resultaba muy difícil. Harry Potter se había cerrado por completo.

Ella también había notado sus cambios, su mirada tan triste. Siempre había tenido mirada melancólica, mirada de héroe de cuentos, como ella le llamaba cuando era más pequeña.

Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando de pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Ron y Hermione entraron.

Me tiré al lado de Harry y comencé de inmediato a devorar los pasteles que Harry seguramente había comprado a la bruja del carrito.

"Si hubiese sabido que ser Prefecto significa corretear a enanos histéricos que intentan arrancarte un ojo con una grajea, habría renunciado"

"Si los trataras con un poco más de delicadeza, no intentarían arrancarte nada" me regañó Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny y sacaba a Crookshanks de su jaula.

"¡Pero si no les hice nada!"

Hermione se rió con sarcasmo.

"¿Nada? Levantaste a uno de la capa y casi lo estrangulas, el pobre chico se estaba poniendo violeta"  
"Eso es una estupidez" repliqué "Lo que pasa es que tú crees que hablándoles como si fueras la bondad personificada y regalándoles caramelos los vas a lograr controlar, cuando en realidad no lo logras ni cerca"

"¿Estas queriéndome decir que soy…-Hermione estaba tan enojada que no le salían las palabras- una mala prefecta?"

Yo, sabiendo que le estaba pegando en su punto débil sonreí con satisfacción.

"Bueno, no quiero decir que seas horrrriblllleeeee…pero claramente…esto no es lo tuyo. Digo, quizás deberías renunciar y dejarle el puesto a alguien más…-observé a Hermione con sorna- competente"

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir?" me preguntó poniéndose en pie y enfrentándome.

Yo bostecé con descaro. No había nada que me gustara más que hacerla enojar.

"Creo que hasta Luna Lovegood se comunicaría mejor con los de primero"

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hermione salió del compartimiento con la nariz en alto luego de echarme una mirada de total desprecio.

"Bien, Ron" dijo Ginny mirándome con seriedad.

"¿Qué?" dije yo con impaciencia.

"Ahí vamos de nuevo" Mi hermana me miró con cara de aburrimiento.

"¿Qué?" repetí todavía más molesto.

Ella no me contestó y salió del compartimiento igual a como había hecho Hermione momentos antes.

Harry me miró y se rió.

"Tienes a dos mujeres enojadas. Yo en tu lugar me cuidaría…"

Yo me encogí de hombros y comencé a comerme una rana de chocolate.

"Lo que pasa es que esas dos están completamente locas. No saben ni lo que dicen"

Harry volvió a reírse.

Me estiré en el asiento con cara de mal humor.

"Hermione está más histérica que nunca últimamente" observé.

Mi amigo comenzó a comerse una bruja frita.

"A mí me parece que está un poco susceptible, pero nada más que contigo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Me volví a sentar bien en el asiento para escuchar a Harry con atención.

"Bueno, digo…en otro momento, te habría mirado con mala cara y no te hubiese hablado durante el resto del viaje. Esta vez parecía realmente alterada"

"Si, es como yo te digo, las mujeres están todas dementes. Ginny también está insoportable, claro que a Hermione nadie la iguala, pero se le acerca…"

Harry y yo íbamos en nuestra quinta partida de ajedrez cuando el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha.

Nos unimos al usual alboroto del pasillo luego de tomar las jaulas de Pig y Hedwig y dejamos que la multitud nos arrastrara hacia la estación de Hogsmeade. No vimos ni a Hermione ni a Ginny, pero como seguramente seguían de mal humor, aquello no nos molestó.

Sin embargo, mientras nos dirigíamos a los carruajes que nos llevarían hasta el castillo, nos topamos con Luna Lovegood, o mejor dicho, ella se plantó en nuestro camino.

"Hola, Ronald"

Seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de chiflada de la última vez en que nos habíamos visto. Su collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de manteca y la varita colocada como al descuido detrás de su oreja derecha eran solo algunos de los indicios.

"Eh…hola" dije algo cohibido por la penetrante mirada de sus ojos saltones.

"¿Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones?"

"Supongo" Me acordé de las exhaustivas tareas de limpieza y las interminables discusiones con Hermione.

"¿Y que tal las tuyas?" preguntó Harry.

Pero Luna no pudo contestar.

Hermione se apareció de la nada al lado mío. Saludó a Luna con cortesía luego me dirigió una de sus miradas de reproche, esas que guarda siempre especialmente para mi nada más.

"Tenemos que supervisar que halla orden" dijo con voz de mandona.

Suspiré molesto.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo"

Y la seguí a través de la multitud.

"Deja de quejarte" Se dirigió a mí, enojada "De verdad siento mucho haber estropeado tu conversación con Luna, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer, y yo si me lo tomo en serio"

Me sorprendió que metiera a Luna en la discusión, pero decidí guardarme eso para más tarde.

"Yo también me lo tomo en serio" afirmé también enojado "No eres la única a la que…"

"Sí, bueno, no lo parece, siempre rehuyes de tus responsabilidades, siempre tengo que estar recordándote lo que tienes que hacer. Parezco tu secretaria personal."

"¡Nadie te pide que lo hagas! Aunque no lo creas, no necesito que estés atrás mío como una niñera. No soy un bebé y mucho menos un bebé idiota, así que..."

"¿Ah, si?" Se había colocado las manos en la cintura y me miraba, colorada

"Pues déjame recordarte que si no fuera por mi ni siquiera habrías aprobado las materias. Nunca tienes apuntes de nada, y cuando de repente por un milagro decides escribir algo de lo que dicen los profesores, los pergaminos terminan junto a tus envoltorios de golosinas"

Sentí que la cara me ardía.

"¡Hey! ¡Eso solo pasó una vez!" me defendí.

Se encogió de brazos y se dispuso a contestar cuando de pronto Lavender y Parvati pasaron por nuestro lado.

"Ah, de acá venían los gritos" le dijo Parvati a Lavender en un susurro bastante audible "Weasley y Granger, round número diez millones…"

Ambos, Hermione y yo, fulminamos a nuestras compañeras de curso con la mirada. Ellas apuraron el paso entre risitas.

"¿Ves lo que causas?" le pregunté a Hermione, enojado al recordar el comentario de Ginny de que todo Hogwarts hablaba de nosotros dos "La gente nos mira"

Hermione me miró con altivez.

"No se ríen de mi, sino de tus inmaduros comentarios"

"Estas equivocada, se ríen de lo mandona y exasperante que eres"

"¿Ah, si?"

"¡Si!"

"¡Muy bien!" me espetó ella, y se perdió entre los alumnos.

"¡Hey, no me dejes aquí solo! ¿Qué se supone que haga?"

Pero ella no regresó, ni siquiera se limitó a mirarme, así que tuve que guiar a los enanos hacia Hagrid yo solo. Algunos alumnos de primero parecían tener miedo de acercarse a nuestro enorme amigo. Y no era para menos. Hagrid no tenía lo que se dice el aspecto de un hada madrina con su larga barba negro, sus manos gigantescas y su abrigo de piel de topo. Para colmo, Malfoy, abusando como siempre de su cargo, se entretenía diciéndoles a los enanos que pasaban por su lado que Hagrid solía elegir a un alumno al azar y echarlo de cena al calamar gigante durante el trayecto en bote hacia el castillo.

"Es mentira, no le hagan caso" les decía yo viendo sus caras de susto.

Malfoy se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio platinado.

"Weasley lo defiende porque el gigantón prometió darle un galleon por cada uno de ustedes que termine en el fondo del lago, y no es para menos, si quiere comer este invierno, me temo que todos ustedes deberán ser sacrificados"

Por una vez decidí controlar mis ansias asesinas y seguí guiando a los asustados alumnos hasta el pequeño muelle donde subirían a sus respectivos botes. Muchos de ellos se mostraban reacios a abordar, pero finalmente todos comenzaron a acomodarse y yo desaparecí hacia los carruajes.

El banquete había sido espectacular como cada año a pesar de los murmullos constantes de los estudiantes, que miraban a Harry con una nueva mezcla de admiración, respeto y envidia. La noticia de que mi amigo había dicho la verdad todo el tiempo sobre el Innombrable se había esparcido como la pólvora, al igual que nuestro enfrentamiento en junio contra los mortífagos en el Departamento de Misterios.

Los alumnos de primero formaron una larga fila y fueron poniéndose el raído sombrero seleccionador a medida que la profesora McGonagall, con vos potente, los llamaba por sus nombres. Yo, muerto de hambre, deseaba que acabaran pronto. Cuando Raise Zorbo quedó seleccionado para Ravenclaw, Dumbledore dio inicio al banquete.

Los platos y las bandejas de oro poco a poco comenzaron a vaciarse. Cuando todos hubimos terminado, Dumbledore, que vestía una túnica negra cuajada de estrellas plateadas, dio su usual discurso de inicio de curso y nos presentó a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, un hombre alto y delgado que sonría con nerviosismo. Hermione, que había aterrizado al lado de Harry sin dirigirme una mirada, se mantuvo en silencio durante la cena y luego de que los postres desaparecieran por completo, se puso en pie para guiar a los de primero a la Sala común de Gryffindor sin preguntarme siquiera si la iba a acompañar.

Miré a Harry ceñudo y la seguí entre la multitud de estudiantes que comenzaban a marcharse a sus respectivas salas comunes.

"¡Hey!" grité mientras aceleraba el paso para alcanzarla. Ella ni siquiera me miró. "Hermione…hey… ¿puedes detenerte un segundo?" La tomé del brazo y la di vuelta. Ella me miró con desprecio. "¿Puedes dejar de hacerte la ofendida y…?

"Déjame sola, Ron"

"Pero…"

Seguía agarrando su brazo. No lo solté, así que ella fue quien se liberó.

Se alejó unos cuantos metros y comenzó a llamar a los alumnos de primero. La vi perderse por las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Yo me quedé allí parado, aún observando el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido.

Volví hacia donde estaba Harry.

"¿Qué pasó?" me preguntó mi amigo al ver mi cara.

"Lo de siempre, nos peleamos" comenté desanimado mientras comenzábamos a salir del Gran Salón.

Llegamos a la Sala Común junto a Dean y Seamus. Había sido un día largo, así que Harry y yo ignoramos el alboroto de los demás estudiantes y subimos a nuestra habitación.

Neville ya se había puesto el pijama y estaba colocando una foto de sus padres en la cabecera de su cama. Frank y Alice Longbottom saludaban desde el marco de la vieja fotografía, aún jóvenes y saludables.

Yo abrí mi cama con más energía de la necesaria mientras Dean y Seamus entraban también a la habitación.

Mis compañeros de habitación se pusieron a conversar unos con los otros, pero yo no me sentía con ganas. Estaba tendido en la cama, boca arriba, con las manos en mi nunca, observando nada en particular.

Harry me dio las buenas noches y cerró las cortinas de su cama. Yo, en cambio, las mantuve abiertas.

Pensaba en Hermione…y en nuestra estúpida pelea. Quizás sería mejor que hablara con ella en la mañana, pero solo pensar en aquello hizo que las tripas se me retorcieran de los nervios.

Los ronquidos lejanos de Neville me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento, pero no dejé de pensar en ella hasta que el sueño finalmente me venció.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y yo bajamos temprano, pero Hermione no estaba en la Sala Común. Harry pareció leer mis pensamientos y propuso que bajáramos a desayunar así hablaba con ella.

Pero Hermione estaba sentada con Ginny, y yo, decidido a no hablar delante de mi molesta hermana, hice sentar a Harry un poco alejado de ellas.

Me serví arenques ahumados y comencé a comer sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que me llevaba a la boca.

Harry observó a su amigo tratando de contener una sonrisa.

Ron estaba aterrado, y se le notaba. Harry se compadeció de él: enfrentar a una chica como Hermione no debía de ser fácil.

Harry observó a su amiga, pero de pronto sus ojos se desviaron hacia Ginny, que estaba sentada frente a Hermione con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido mientras leía el Profeta Diario. Se veía bonita cuando estaba concentrada. Ginny se había atado la larga cabellera pelirroja en una alta cola de caballo dejando su rostro sin marco. Las pecas eran más notorias que nunca. Harry no podía sacarle la vista de encima.

En aquél momento levanté la mirada para comentar con Harry el horrible horario de aquél primer lunes de clases, pero me sorprendí al encontrar a mi amigo tan distraído. Seguí la trayectoria de sus ojos, seguro de que estaba observando a Cho, pero mi mirada fue a aterrizar sobre mi hermana menor, que reía mientras se servía jugo de calabaza. Aquello me tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Carraspeé sonoramente, provocando que Harry pegara un respingo. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras murmuraba frases incomprensibles.

"Ron…eh…yo…este…"

Traté de disimular una sonrisa.

"Te estaba comentado el horario pésimo que nos tocó hoy" dije haciendo como que no había notado nada.

Harry, en su prisa por tomar el horario, volcó su café con leche, pero o no se dio cuenta o no le importó.

Seguía teniendo las mejillas coloradas, y supe que, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en el horario, sus pensamientos no estaban allí, sino en otra parte y con otra persona.

Observé a Ginny, que se levantaba de la mesa junto a Hermione y decidí que era tiempo de tomar acciones drásticas. En ambos casos…

La mañana se pasó volando con una clase de Encantamientos de lo más entretenida. Harry y yo almorzamos pastel de carne y papas asadas e intentamos prepararnos para lo que nos esperaba.

Las clases de la tarde fueron duras y me dejaron un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Todos los profesores nos dieron un largo discurso al inicio de cada clase. El de la profesora McGonagall y el de Snape fueron los peores.

Cuando Harry entró al aula de Pociones, Snape le dirigió una mirada de odio capaz de resquebrajar el caldero más resistente. Era obvio que no esperaba verlo allí ese año. Harry tampoco estaba feliz: él también había creído librarse de Snape, pero si queríamos ser Aurors no nos quedaba más alternativa que seguir con esa materia.

Cuando finalmente el ajetreado día de estudios llegó a su fin, mi amigo y yo nos dispusimos a relajarnos un poco antes de la cena.

Nos acomodamos en unas cómodas butacas, y de pronto Hermione entró por el orificio del retrato cargada de libros. Saludó a Harry con la cabeza y a mí me ignoró por completo, como había hecho durante todas las clases.

La seguí con la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido hasta que se perdió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

"Tendrías que hablar con ella" me sugirió Harry.

"Ni loco, eso es lo que ella quiere" dije enfurruñado y me metí a la boca una rana de chocolate.

Aquella noche, me fui a la cama temprano.

Harry se quedó en la sala común, que estaba muy ruidosa y llena de gente.

Últimamente, se había encontrado de a momentos queriendo compañía más que nada en el mundo, y de a momentos añorando la más completa soledad.

No quería subir a dormir. No sabía si aquél día lograría conciliar el sueño o si terribles pesadillas lo acosarían como ocurría casi siempre. Y tampoco tenía ganas de pensar en nada, solo quería quedarse allí sentado, observando a sus amigos hablar y reír, observar y ser parte de ese cuadro de gente normal y despreocupada a las que no le importaba que ocurriría mañana.

Pero Harry no podía dejar de pensar en el mañana, no podía olvidar que en algún momento, quizás lejano o más cercano de lo que él se imaginaba, el destino de todos estaría en sus manos. No se sentía listo, sospechaba que quizás nunca lo estaría.

Ginny Weasley estaba distraída. Su compañera de clase, Lauren Griggs, seguía contándole sobre su amorío del verano, pero la pelirroja no la escuchaba.

Observaba a Harry con atención y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. No le interesaba ni lo más mínimo la vida amorosa de su compañera. Harry era más importante. Ginny se paró de un salto y se dispuso a sacarlo de esos oscuros pensamientos que parecían haberse apoderado de él, dejando a Lauren hablando sola. La chica cruzó la sala común con resolución.

"Hola Harry"

El levantó la mirada. Ginny sintió un bandazo en el estómago cuando esos ojos tan verdes, tan grandes y hermosos se fijaron en ella.

Sonrió ligeramente y se sentó a su lado.

Ginny conocía a Harry lo suficiente como para saber que no compartiría con ella lo que fuese que estaba pensando. Pero tan siquiera podía intentar distraerlo, tan siquiera así podía ayudarlo.

"Debes hablar con Ron" le dijo ella mirándolo seriamente "No puede ser que estén así, enojados el uno con el otro, cuando tú y yo sabemos muy bien que en realidad sienten de todo menos desprecio"

"Lo sé, pero Ron no va a hablar con ella, es muy orgulloso e igual de cabeza dura. No me escucha"

"Bueno, pues a mí tendrá que escucharme"

Harry miró con una sonrisa a Ginny, que también sonrió.

"Hagamos algo, Harry. Yo hablo con Ron, a ti te toca Hermione"

"¿A mi? ¿Y que se supone que le diga?" preguntó el chico aterrado.

Ginny Weasley se levantó con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

"Eso es cosa tuya, Harry. Hermione es tu problema, Ron el mío. En lo que a mi respecta, me encargaré de este terco problema ya mismo"

Y sin decir nada más, la pelirroja se perdió escaleras arriba, hacia el dormitorio de su hermano dispuesta a hacerlo entrar en razones costara lo que costara.

Yo miraba el techo con el entrecejo fruncido. Me había tirado a la cama y ni siquiera me había molestado en cambiarme de ropa.

Refunfuñaba a menudo, tan enojado que sentía deseos de saltar y boxear con las sombras. ¿Por qué me tenía que afectar tanto que ella no me hablara? ¿Por qué la extrañaba así, como si estuviera a mil kilómetros de distancia? ¿Por qué me sentía vacío si no oía su voz, si no la veía sonreír?

Me sobresaltó el ruido de la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ginny comenzó a gritarme.

"Mueve ya mismo tu perezoso trasero, y ve a hablar con Hermione"

La quedé mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

"No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Ginny" repliqué.

"Mira, Ron, aunque seas un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, eres mi hermano, y me preocupo por ti, muy a mi pesar. En cuanto a Hermione, es una de mis mejores amigas, y aunque se esconda detrás de un libro, ella también está bastante mal"

Al escuchar aquello, me di vuelta y me senté en la cama, mirando a mi hermana. Ella me miraba con seriedad. Me pregunté cuando Ginny se había convertido en una mujer y como yo no me había dado cuenta.

"¿Qué te dijo?" pregunté.

Ginny se sentó a mi lado.

"Nada, pero tampoco es necesario"

"Gin, sé que a veces me paso de la raya y eso…pero no te voy a negar que ella me importa más de lo que me imaginaba ¿contenta?

"Bueno, aceptarlo es el primer paso" dijo ella sonriente.

"El primero y el único"

"¿Perdón?"

"No pienso decirle nada, antes muerto. Ella solo me ve como su amigo, nada más"

"¡Por Dios, Ron! Francamente…que estupidez. ¿En serio te parece que no siente nada por ti?"

Ginny se había parado y me miraba, furiosa,

"¿Por qué habría de sentir algo por mí? Vamos, Gin, mírame" protesté, señalando mi ropa vieja "No soy nada"

"¡Eso no es verdad!" saltó ella. "Ron, acéptalo de una vez. Lucha por ella, no te rindas antes de empezar. Te podrías estar perdiendo algo que de verdad vale la pena"

Sabía que Ginny tenía razón, pero era más fácil no decírselo.

"¿Y qué me dices de ti?"

Mi hermana me miró sorprendida.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Esta vez fui yo quien sonrió.

"Vamos, Gin, eso de que superaste a Harry…eso si es una estupidez"

Las mejillas de mi hermana se encendieron.

"No sé de que estás hablando"

"Por favor, muchos pueden tragarse ese cuento chino, pero a mi no me engañas. Sigues sintiendo por Harry lo mismo que has sentido desde que lo viste por primera vez."

"Ese es un asunto diferente…"

"Es exactamente lo mismo. ¿Sabes, Gin? No importa con cuantos más estés, Harry siempre está ahí, aunque no quieras. Y no va a salir, y tú lo sabes. ¿Cuándo piensas hacer algo al respecto? Repitiendo tus palabras: lucha por él"

Ginny me miró con la boca abierta y volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

"Es diferente, Ron, Harry no sabe ni que existo. Me ve como una hermana"

"¿Sabes una cosa? Lo vi mirándote durante el desayuno- Ginny levantó la mirada y me miró sorprendida- y esa mirada no era para nada una mirada de hermano, si entiendes lo que te digo"

Ginny sonrió tímidamente. Yo también sonreí y me dirigí a la puerta.

"Bueno, Gin, es hora de tomar una decisión. Tómalo o déjalo, pero muévete de una vez ¿quieres? Quizás, aunque ni él mismo lo sepa, seas justo lo que necesita."

Contesto reviews:

**Biank Radcliffe Potter: **Me alegro de que te halla gustado! Lo continuaré pronto, ahora te dejo con este quinto capitulo, espero que te guste!

**Cervatilla: **Je, muchas gracias! En cuanto pueda escribiré otro capitulo y leeré tus fanfic de Ron y Her!

**Sarah-Keyko: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Je, a mi también me hace gracia la actitud de Ginny. La pelirroja vino para quedarse!

**Uruguaya: **Amigasa! Jajajaja, pude al final! Un besote, te quiero mucho y continua tu fanfic que quiero saber que pasa! ¿Así que te gustó lo de Tonks y Rosendo? jajajaj

**LauWG: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. No te preocupes que Harry se recuperará pronto y si, Ron está comenzando a aceptar sus sentimientos, pero todavía le cuesta, al pobre. No es fácil aceptar que está enamorado!

**Ophelia dakker: **Muchas gracias, seguiré escribiendo pronto, lo prometo!

**Nayades: **Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste que Ginny tenga más participación y que te parezca bien la manera en la que describo a los personajes. No te preocupes, Harry va a recuperarse (yo tampoco puedo verlo tan triste, la verdad) Aquí te dejo el quinto capitulo, espero que te guste.


End file.
